Contest - 3 : La magie des masques
by Le Twilight Contest
Summary: Concours d'OS : Un bal masqué en plein air ! Bonne idée ! Sous le couvert de l'anonymat, les personnages de Stephenie Meyer se rencontrent, se réjouissent, se cherchent ou se disputent ? Bref rien de spécial sauf que... la météo a décidé de s'en mêler. A vous de jouer sur ce thème... jusqu'à ce que les masques tombent.
1. Chapter 1

**La magie des masques **

_**\- LTC -**_

Un bal masqué en plein air ! Bonne idée ! Sous le couvert de l'anonymat, les personnages de Stephenie Meyer se rencontrent, se réjouissent, se cherchent ou se disputent ? Bref rien de spécial sauf que... la météo a décidé de s'en mêler.

A vous de jouer sur ce thème... jusqu'à ce que les masques tombent.

_**\- LTC - **_

**Quelques règles tellement élémentaires qu'on sait même pas pourquoi on les cite.**

\- Pour des raisons d'équité, les OS seront publiés ici de manière **ANONYME**, par ordre d'arrivée et après validation des OS par le staff "Le Twilight Contest".

\- L'OS doit être inédit et doit le rester jusqu'à la fin des votes. Vous pourrez bien entendu le poster sur votre compte après l'annonce du résultat. (SVP Restez discret(e) sur les réseaux sociaux - vous pouvez (devez) faire de la pub pour le concours, mais pas pour votre OS).

\- Votre OS doit être écrit en langue française, pas de langage SMS, de morse ou d'elfique… juste du français bien compréhensible… avec un minimum de fautes… (les petites erreurs sont possibles, nul n'est parfait). Votre bêta peut vous aider ou vous conseiller.

\- Pour ce concours, vous devrez vous concentrer sur des Personnages de Twilight uniquement, peut importe lesquels. Humain ou vampire ? A vous de choisir… mais un seul couple mis en avant par OS.

\- Les OS du concours seront publiés sous le rating M, afin de permettre à chacune de **choisir d'insérer un lemon ou non. ** (si vos personnages veulent "fêter" l'événement, libre à eux)

_**\- LTC -**_

_**Les contraintes spécifiques et OBLIGATOIRES à ce contest : **_

**-1ere contrainte :** La longueur de l'OS

Votre OS doit contenir minimum** 2000 mots** et maximum **8000 **mots (hors titre et en-tête) .

**-2eme Contrainte **: Les mots imposés

Comme toujours, pour nous rappeler l'univers de la Saga Twilight, votre OS devra obligatoirement contenir les quatre mots "magiques" suivant :** Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation. **

**-3eme Contrainte : **Les personnages

_**Personnage obligatoire**_(pas forcement personnage principal, mais "présent" du début à la fin, une sorte de fil rouge)** : Charlie Swan.**

_**Personnage interdit**_(ne doit jamais être évoqué ou même mentionné)** : Jacob Black.**

**4eme contrainte : **la durée

Votre OS doit couvrir une durée maximale de 24 heures dans la vie des personnages.

**-5eme **_(et dernière)_** contrainte :** Une trame à suivre **IMPERATIVEMENT ** en 3 "actes"

-Une "**Rencontre" **avec un(e) inconnu(e) **masqué(e**) qui le reste **le plus longtemps possible **dans **un bal masqué en plein air.**

-Une **catastrophe météo** interrompt (perturbe) le bal.

-Les masques tombent… Ce(tte) charmant(e) inconnu(e) l'était-il (elle) vraiment ?

_**\- LTC -**_

**Comment participer ?**

Envoyer votre OS au mail suivant **(letwilightcontest) ( ) (gmail) .com** (sans les espaces et parenthèses).

Le fichier contenant votre participation doit être au format word (.doc ou docx) OU LibreOffice (.odt), à la limite PDF si celui-ci n'est pas sécurisé.

L'OS sera publié ici anonymement.

Vous avez le droit de participer... autant de fois que vous le souhaitez à deux, quatre ou six mains.

_**/!\ Les participations de personnes ne possédant pas de compte fanfiction sont bien évidemment ACCEPTÉES ! /!\**_

Vous pouvez nous contacter par reviews ici ou MP pour toute question. La page facebook (lien sur le profil du Pen Name ) est à votre disposition aussi pour échanger avec nous.

_**\- LTC -**_

_**Votre mail doit contenir les informations suivantes :**_

\- Le titre de votre OS, Votre pseudo FF et/ou FB.

\- Le fichier envoyé doit comporter la présentation suivante :

**Présentation**: _**La magie des Masques **_** (Le Twilight Contest)**

**Titre**** :** (Titre du l'OS)

"**Couple"**** :** Personnage "non-masqué" et X

**Le Rating**** :** le rating de votre OS (Nous publierons sous rating M)

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stéphanie Meyer (**_**chanceuse devant l'Eternel**_**), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours **_**"La magie des masques"**_

_**\- LTC -**_

**Ouverture des envois des participations :** 16 janvier

**Fermeture des envois des participations :** 1er avril

**Ouverture des votes :** 2 avril

**Fermeture des votes :** Samedi 18 avril minuit

**Résultats :** dimanche 19 avril

_**\- LTC -**_

**Mentions spéciales "LTC"**

\- Les membres du Staff étant avant tout des "gribouilleuses", nous nous réservons le droit de participer (ou pas) au contest avec les mêmes règles que toutes les autres participantes. Nous garantissons l'impartialité des résultats par le mode de vote de Fanfiction.

\- Nous nous réservons le droit de ne pas accepter en publication les OS dont le contenu nous mettrait mal à l'aise notamment par la mention explicite d'actes moralement ou légalement répréhensibles.

\- Nous faisons à la fin de chaque contest un fichier epub - pdf de vos écrits pour nos lectrices. La participation à ce contest inclut donc votre autorisation implicite d'inclure votre OS dans ce fichier (en cas de désaccord il suffit de nous le signaler par mail).

_**\- LTC -**_

Faites nous rêver comme toujours

Le staff : Le Twilight Contest

**Lisa, Deb****by **


	2. Participation

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Vous êtes bien installé(e)s_ pour_ le __Troisième__ Contest , "__La magie des masques__"_ ?

_Nous allons commencer à publier les OS participants._

_En voici la liste :_

**OS-1****** :**** Les masques immortels

****-LTC-****

****OS-2 : ****Maya et Willy

**-LTC-**

**OS-3 : **Le bal de la Saint Charlie

**-LTC-**

**OS-4 : **Le Bal de Pâques

**-LTC-**

**OS-5 : **Arrow

**-LTC-**

Bonne Lecture

**Le Staff. Déb- Lisa**


	3. OS-1 - Les masques immortels

_**Présentation :**__** La magie des Masques (Le Twilight Contest)**_

_**Titre :**___Les masques Immortels.

_**« Couple » :**___X et Y (suspens)

_**Le Rating :**_ K+

_**Disclaimer :**__** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternal), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « La magie des Masques ».**_

-LTC-

**Les masques Immortels**

Ignorant les regards inconnus qui glissaient sur son corps, elle traversait la foule, perchée sur ses haut-talons, évitant chaque invité. L'habitude lui permettait de ne pas prêter attention à tout ce monde et de se déplacer facilement. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait pour humer les délicats parfums qui flottaient dans l'air et qui chatouillaient ses narines sensibles. Il ne faisait pas extrêmement beau, le ciel était même couvert de petits nuages mais c'était justement ce temps mitigé qui lui plaisait pour se fondre dans la masse d'hommes et de femmes, tous masqués pour l'occasion. Elle-même ne dérogeait pas à la règle, portant un masque rouge et or, finement travaillé à la main, qui rehaussait les tons bordeaux de sa longue robe qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle n'était pas des plus simples, avec une partie haute qui ressemblait à un corset et une partie basse évasée comme les robes des princesses de contes de fée. Ses cheveux blonds attachés en chignon laissaient un aperçu de ses épaules et de ses omoplates, détail qui attirait sur elle de nombreux commentaires.

Parfois, elle souriait, étirant ses lèvres rosées, pensant à beaucoup de choses à la fois. Sa tenue complète reflétait un aspect contraire à sa personnalité. Elle avait choisi les tons pourpres pour rappeler les yeux des Vampires non végétariens ainsi que la teinte dominante des Volturi. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à l'absence de ces derniers mais elle aimait provoquer, à sa façon. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait pas se tenir en société. L'élégance naturelle des Vampires lui octroyait la fascination des faibles mortels dont les expressions se chargeaient de sentiments contradictoires. Elle pouvait voir leur hésitation à venir lui parler, résultat d'une tentation malsaine. Leurs corps réagissaient, les langues se déliaient quand des créatures comme elles se trouvaient proches des humains. S'ils restaient à une distance respectable, c'était simplement parce que leur inconscient avait eu la révélation de leur nature dangereuse et néfaste. Il y avait cette alerte silencieuse dans leurs esprits qui les maintenait en vie quand ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour tenter de percer leur secret.

Soupirant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, notant la présence de Charlie Swan, l'organisateur de ce bal masqué. Ou plutôt celui qui avait cédé face aux demandes insistantes et répétées d'Alice Cullen qui prévoyait que la journée serait mémorable. En ce sens, la blonde avait du mal à croire qu'une telle réception fut la réussite du siècle mais elle gardait pour elle ses réflexions. Elle avait appris à se taire et à se faire discrète au fil du temps, lui évitant quelques catastrophes mal venues. Et avec Edward dans les parages, mieux valait surveiller ses pensées sous peine de se retrouver face à un interrogatoire très poussé.

\- Il n'y a qu'Alice pour organiser un bal dehors sur toute une journée, bougonna Emmett.

\- Tu as oublié de dire qu'elle est aussi la seule à regrouper les humains et les Vampires à une même fête, rétorqua Jasper.

La blonde avait reconnu sans peine leurs voix qui restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait pas pu les oublier à cause des événements qui avaient mené à leur rencontre. Les souvenirs de ces jours particuliers remontaient à peu de temps auparavant et incluaient de nombreux Vampires avec les Cullen et les Volturi au-devant de la scène, les premiers pour avoir élevé une hybride et les seconds pour faire respecter les lois qui n'avaient pas été brisées. Un malheureux concours de circonstances avait fait croire à la grande famille dominante italienne que les Cullen élevaient une enfant immortelle, figée à jamais dans un âge donné. Ce genre de comportement entraînait inlassablement la mort du créateur et de l'enfant créé, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Mais Renesmée, la fille d'Edward et de Bella, possédait à la fois un côté humain cédé par sa mère et un côté Vampire par son père. Tout s'était relativement bien fini si on omettait un ou deux détails près et voilà comment elle se retrouvait à un bal, à Forks, en remerciement du chemin parcouru autrefois pour témoigner afin d'innocenter Renesmée.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous et à toutes. Merci également d'être venus si nombreux pour participer à ce bal masqué en plein air en espérant que vous apprécierez ce divertissement.

Charlie n'était pas très à son aise dans les grands discours et ça se voyait bien, son visage dégageant une impression de gêne, ses mains triturant le micro comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe. La blonde eut un nouveau sourire puis grimaça légèrement quand elle entendit la musique se mettre en route. Le niveau sonore était bien trop élevé pour des Vampires. Elle chercha un endroit reculé, le plus loin possible des enceintes mais assez près de la foule pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Fermant les yeux, elle s'adossa à un arbre, faisant bien attention à ne pas abîmer sa robe. Elle aimait s'amuser à reconnaître les odeurs des gens, plus particulièrement celles des Vampires rencontrés au long de son existence. Ses paupières se rouvrirent lorsque Bella et Edward firent leur entrée avec leur fille et les autres Cullen. Même masqués, ce n'était pas si dur de savoir qui ils étaient, ce qui gâchait un peu l'effet de surprise. Elle les salua d'un mouvement de la tête avant de reporter toute son attention sur les nombreux arrivants au sang frais très odorant.

Depuis plusieurs heures, elle observait les gens qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres pour danser ou qui s'éloignaient parfois vers le buffet dressé sur de grandes nappes blanches. Elle se sentait comme dans un rêve de gamine, ceux où la jeune femme délaissée par le monde entier réussissait finalement à trouver son bonheur aux bras d'un prince charmant au sourire ravageur. Sauf que dans ce cas-là, ce n'était pas une utopie, seulement une réalité étrange à laquelle elle aurait préféré échapper. Les envies d'enfance n'avaient plus de place dans ses pensées, dans sa mémoire et dans son être tout entier. On lui avait volé sa vie, elle était devenue une créature enchanteresse mais elle avait pu découvrir la joie de former une famille avec d'autres Vampires transformées à la même époque qu'elle. Se nourrir de sang humain avait été une vraie facilité, au début. C'était le besoin qui la guidait, la soif intarissable puis, peu à peu, elle et ses sœurs adoptives avaient su se contenter de sang animal, changeant ainsi leurs iris pourpres en ambre, couleur qui dévoilait leur nouveau régime alimentaire.

Avec toute cette foule, elle aurait dû perdre ses moyens et se jeter sur un ou deux humains mais son contrôle sur elle-même lui permettait de paraître normale, presque mortelle. Et même si elle ne participait pas entièrement à la fête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les humains savaient s'amuser à leur manière en profitant d'un bal où il n'y avait pas de musique récente. En quelques secondes, elle sentit un léger courant d'air dû au déplacement de quelqu'un et une nouvelle odeur vint flotter près d'elle.

\- Quel cavalier a eu l'audace d'abandonner une si jolie jeune femme ?

C'était une voix masculine, grave et lente, pleine de douceur et d'attentions. La blonde tourna son regard vers le nouveau venu, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, remarquant la dominance sombre de son costume. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, classiquement mais avec un certain charme. Le masque qu'il portait se parait aussi de teintes ténébreuses qui contrastaient avec ses iris rougeoyant. Elle comprit sur le champ qu'il n'était pas végétarien mais elle ne voyait en lui aucun mal, aucune agressivité. Elle continua donc son inspection, admirant sa chevelure brune retenue en queue de cheval par un lien en cuir qui aurait eu son heure de gloire à une époque plus lointaine. Les humains n'aimaient pas les choses hors du temps mais entre Vampires, ils se comprenaient car les secondes écoulées n'avaient aucune emprise sur eux.

\- Je n'ai pas de cavalier, ça évite les déceptions.

\- Alors pourquoi être venue ?

\- Pour montrer à des connaissances que j'ai accepté leurs remerciements. Vous ignorez sûrement la tragédie qui s'est déroulée ici il y a quelques temps.

\- C'est étrange mais j'ai pourtant entendu dire que tout s'était bien fini, il me semble.

Elle ne répondit pas, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Même si les Volturi étaient repartis, il y avait eu des dommages collatéraux, une victime qui avait payé le prix de la colère de l'un des Rois de la famille italienne. Rares étaient ceux ayant pleuré sa perte mais elle faisait partie de ces quelques personnes anéanties par la mort soudaine et imprévue de l'une des leurs.

\- Les histoires finissent toujours par être racontées avec un soupçon de mensonge et d'oubli. Il n'y a jamais de vraie fin heureuse.

\- J'apprécie cette vision des choses mais vous oubliez que le bonheur peut quand même illuminer nos vies.

\- Illuminer la vie d'un Vampire ? En voilà une drôle d'idée, répliqua-t-elle en riant. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de scintiller comme un diamant !

\- Ce n'était qu'une métaphore, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Laissez-moi vous prouver juste une fois que nous pouvons être heureux sans fin heureuse.

Il lui tendit une main, l'invitant à danser, plongeant ses iris pourpres dans ceux dorés de la blonde. Sans hésitation, elle accepta, le suivant jusqu'à la foule des danseurs. Elle posa sa main libre sur son épaule alors qu'il la prenait par la taille, amorçant les premiers pas de manière synchronisée. Elle essayait vainement de trouver qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce masque sombre, se demandant même s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà rencontrés. De nombreux noms tournaient dans son esprit mais elle n'arrivait pas à deviner son identité.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Pas de questions personnelles, profitez simplement de ce moment, il ne sera pas éternel.

Mais leur existence, elle, l'était. Une éternité de tourments, de douleurs mais aussi de sentiments positifs passagers qui surgissaient parfois le temps de quelques minutes pour repartir aussitôt. Elle aurait aimé fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, pour rêver un instant à une autre vie, à une autre famille mais elle était Vampire, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle se laissa donc emporter par la musique et par les talents de son cavalier qui lui faisait oublier le monde autour d'elle. Il maniait la danse avec une perfection inégalable, même pour un Vampire. Il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Après tout, avec une longévité comme la leur, ils se permettaient tout au long de leur existence. Tandis qu'ils tournoyaient au milieu des autres couples, la blonde croisa le regard intrigué d'Alice, posé sur l'inconnu, puis celui plus sérieux d'Edward. Elle les ignora superbement, se concentrant uniquement sur cette sensation unique qu'elle ressentait. A l'endroit même où son cavalier avait posé sa main, sur sa taille, elle croyait brûler d'un feu vif, agréable. Drôle de paradoxe pour une personne que seules les flammes pouvaient tuer.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous nous arrêter pour le moment ou ils risquent de se demander si nous sommes bien humains ou non, déclara l'inconnu.

Elle n'avait pas vu que le temps défilait à une vitesse folle, passant de bons moments avec lui. Elle hocha la tête puis quitta la foule à ses côtés, rejoignant l'arbre où elle s'était tenue deux heures plus tôt. Il ne s'en alla pas, restant près d'elle, la surprenant plus que de raison. Elle chercha du regard sa sœur adoptive, occupée à danser avec son compagnon, étroitement enlacées. Soupirant, la blonde jeta un coup d'œil au ciel qui se couvrait de plus en plus. Un orage ne tarderait pas à faire son entrée, elle pouvait le sentir dans l'air, dans l'ambiance pesante qui s'installait. Elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée quand un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant brièvement la foule avant le retentissement sonore du tonnerre. Charlie Swan prit les devants et demanda à tout le monde de bien vouloir entrer dans la grande salle utilisée parfois pour d'autres cérémonies. Les invités ne se firent pas prier, ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment sobre dépourvu de décorations, pressés de se mettre à l'abri. Des gouttes de pluie commençaient déjà à tomber, ce qui fit sourire la blonde. Elle suivit le mouvement, surtout pour éviter d'abîmer le tissu couteux de sa robe, attrapant la main de l'inconnu pour l'entraîner à sa suite sans se soucier de savoir s'il acceptait. Elle aimait faire preuve d'audace et surprendre elle-aussi.

Ce revirement de situation ne changea pourtant pas grand-chose. Charlie s'excusa puis permit, avec l'aide de ses collègues, de tout remettre en ordre pour continuer le bal. Le buffet avait été réinstallé à l'intérieur en catastrophe mais il y avait peu de pertes, ce qui satisfaisait tout le monde. La musique reprit à son tour, lancinante, calme, envoûtante, presque irréelle.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un nouvel instant de bonheur ? s'enquit l'inconnu en lui lançant un regard chargé d'intérêt.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Et ils retournèrent au milieu des convives pour virevolter sur la piste. Certains invités avaient décidé de ne plus jouer le jeu, retirant leurs masques, riant parfais en découvrant leurs partenaires de danse. La blonde résistait à l'envie de glisser ses mains sur les joues de son compagnon pour lui ôter ce morceau de tissu qui cachait tout de lui. Sa curiosité se faisait violente mais elle parvenait à réfréner ses pulsions, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de l'inconnu. Même là, avec tant d'humains aux alentours, il se contenait pour ne pas perdre ses moyens, ce qui était plus dur que pour elle qui ne se nourrissait plus de sang humain depuis de nombreuses décennies.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous un Vampire ?

\- Trop longtemps pour que ça ait de l'importance, murmura-t-il avec tristesse. L'éternité est bien trop longue quand on a tout perdu.

Elle sut d'instinct que s'il avait été humain, ses yeux se seraient remplis de larmes, sa voix aurait tremblé face aux souvenirs de sa douleur mais il n'avait plus de cœur battant. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, cette souffrance infernale qui rongeait l'âme, ce besoin de mettre fin à sa vie quand on apprend qu'il y a toujours un mal plus grand que celui de la transformation en Vampire. Elle avait vécu une perte qu'elle pensait surmonter mais qui restait ancrée en elle, aux tréfonds de son esprit. Ces tourments les liaient comme un fil invisible, échos désespérés de deux êtres affligés. Doucement, elle rapprocha son visage du sien et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser volatil, y mettant sa compréhension. Quand il recula légèrement, elle crut qu'elle était allée trop loin alors elle décida de s'éclipser un instant, se rendant dans les toilettes pour être seule. Faisant attention aux endroits où elle marchait, elle s'arrêta devant un des lavabos, dénouant son masque quelques instants, observant son visage dans le miroir. Elle posa sa main sur la surface vitrée, se dévisageant, cherchant dans ses yeux un signe quelconque, une réponse à ses interrogations. Jamais encore elle n'avait été troublée à ce point par un inconnu.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une humaine venue pour se maquiller. La blonde lui lança un regard hautain, remit son masque et sortit, ne souhaitant pas supporter une discussion avec une mortelle. Elle retourna dans la salle et se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu de vue son cavalier sans même savoir son nom. Elle soupira et détacha la pince qui retenait ses boucles blondes en un chignon, les laissant retomber négligemment sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

\- Et vous soutenez ne pas pouvoir illuminer le monde ?

Elle découvrit son inconnu à ses côtés, toujours masqué. Il arborait un léger sourire, l'un de ceux réservés aux meilleurs moments, aux instants de joie et bonheur.

\- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement, s'excusa la blonde.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, c'est plutôt moi qui le suis. J'ai abandonné depuis une éternité l'espoir d'être heureux et je ne sais plus ce que représente un instant passé en compagnie de quelqu'un.

\- Vous devez avoir souffert bien plus que n'importe qui pour parler ainsi.

\- Mon âme sœur m'a été enlevée, tuée par un clan ennemi.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra, pleine de compassion. Elle n'aurait souhaité ce sort à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi. D'un discret mouvement de la tête, elle lui montra le dehors et elle le tira par la main pour prendre l'air, préférant discuter loin de la foule. De toute manière, personne ne faisait attention à eux, trop occupés à danser, à s'embrasser ou à échanger des ragots sur les différents invités. La pluie s'était calmée mais il y avait encore un peu de vent. Quelques éclairs zébraient le ciel de temps à autre, les éclairant rapidement avant de disparaître, rendant sa noirceur à la nuit qui tombait.

\- Comment supportez-vous le monde ?

\- Je le fais pour mes frères qui ont toujours été là pour moi. Nous n'avons pas de liens du sang mais nous formons une famille.

\- Je vous comprends, j'avais moi-même deux sœurs jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles soit tuée par Caïus Volturi. Depuis, je rêve de vengeance, de pouvoir l'immoler afin de débarrasser cette terre de son existence.

Elle ne sentit pas l'inconnu se raidir et elle continua sur sa lancée.

\- Il a déversé sa colère sur elle alors qu'il aurait très bien pu l'épargner. Un jour viendra où il souffrira à son tour.

\- La vengeance ne mène à rien, répliqua-t-il après un moment d'hésitation. J'ai souhaité la mort de ceux qui ont assassiné mon épouse mais au final, je n'ai fait que me renfermer.

\- Vous êtes pourtant là aujourd'hui et, grâce à vous, je passe une agréable journée.

Elle ne lui mentait pas, elle se sentait même comblée, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré de ce bal masqué. Il ne parla pas après elle, se contentant de sceller leurs lèvres avec tendresse. Elle ne le repoussa pas, répondant à son baiser, détachant les liens qui maintenaient son masque en place. Quand elle le lui enleva, elle eut un mouvement de recul avant d'être prise d'une colère soudaine, violente, indescriptible.

\- Vous ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tout cela n'était donc qu'un mensonge !

Marcus Volturi se tenait devant elle, l'observant sans ciller, subissant cette haine qu'elle avait dans son cœur.

\- Calmez-vous Tanya et écoutez-moi.

Elle retira son propre masque, serrant les poings et les réduisant en miettes. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Lors de la confrontation avec les Volturi, elle n'avait prêté attention qu'à Aro et Caïus sans se soucier du troisième Roi.

\- Vous avez tué Irina !

\- Caïus l'a fait, rectifia-t-il.

\- Vous auriez pu l'arrêter.

Elle ignorait ce qui la poussait à ne pas agir, sans doute la solitude pesante qui les liait malgré leurs clans. Tanya ne bougeait plus, restant sur ses gardes, en position de défense.

\- C'est Aro qui vous envoie, c'est ça ? Il a su d'une manière ou d'une autre que ma sœur et moi allions venir et il a demandé un volontaire pour nous traquer.

\- Vous faîtes erreur depuis le début. Mes frères ont refusé l'invitation d'Alice Cullen mais je souhaitais voyager et voir de mes propres yeux ce que Renesmée devenait, ainsi que ses parents. J'ai été franc avec vous depuis le début. J'ai perdu Didyme, mon épouse, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles.

Elle ressentait la véracité de ses propos mais elle n'oubliait pas ce jour maudit où Irina avait perdu la vie. Elle ne pardonnerait pas aussi facilement cette mort, même s'il n'y était pour rien. L'arrivée de Kate et Garrett coupa court à la discussion, le second retenant la première prête à se ruer sur le Volturi. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Tanya conseilla à Marcus de partir et de ne plus revenir.

\- Votre histoire est touchante mais si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer.

Il se fondit dans l'ombre alors que Kate rejoignait sa sœur, la secouant par les épaules.

\- Tanya, c'est notre ennemi !

\- Il n'est pas question d'ennemi à Forks, c'est le territoire des Cullen.

Cela valait une excuse comme une autre. Elle ne réussit cependant pas à tromper Garrett qui lui lança un regard chargé d'avertissements. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la grande salle des fêtes où Charlie Swan avait pris place sur une estrade, déclamant un discours pour remercier chacun d'être venu, d'avoir participé au bal jusqu'au bout. Les invités se disaient au revoir, les couples formés se séparaient et les enfants retrouvaient leurs parents. Les Cullen vinrent saluer les Denali qui se préparaient déjà à partir. Tandis que Kate discutait avec Rosalie et Emmett, Garrett se glissa aux côtés de Tanya.

\- Tu as utilisé une bien piètre excuse envers ta sœur.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir ta permission. De toute manière, je ne le reverrai pas.

\- Ce n'est pas si sûr, on ignore tous ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Alice Cullen était intervenue, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Tanya qui se sentit perturbée par ses paroles. Avait-elle vraiment un avenir où Marcus Volturi aurait un rôle à jouer ?


	4. OS-2 - Maya et Willy

**Présentation **; La magie des masques (Le twilight conteste)

**Titre ;** Maya et Willy

**« Couple » **; Bella et « Willy »

**Rating ;** K

**Disclaimer** ; Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (Chanceuse devant l'éternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « La magie des Masques »

**-LTC-**

POV Bella

Pour la centième fois de cette fin d'après midi, je me regardais dans le miroir. Je portais une véritable robe de princesse, j'avais l'impression d'être Sissi l'impératrice. Une robe bleu ciel, brodée de perle d'un bleu plus foncé, formant des arabesques compliqués un peu partout sur la robe, sans en avoir de trop. Le bouffant de la robe était fait grâce à de nombreux jupons et un cerceau crinoline qui donnait cette aspect rond et volumineux. Le haut de la robe était tout aussi étudié. Les manches fines tombaient sur mes épaules dénudées, créant ainsi un large décolleté. La broderie de perle partait des manches pour se rejoindre au centre de ma poitrine pour ensuite créer une sorte d'étau qui descendait jusqu'au début de la jupe. J'adorais cette robe.

Pour la coiffure j'avais opté pour des anglaises que j'avais ensuite fixées avec avec deux peignes à cheveux de chaque côté de ma tête. Ces peignes étaient un cadeau de ma mère, elle me les avaient offert le jours de mes 18 ans, comme sa mère avant elle. Ils étaient anciens, serti de pierres blanches et bleues. J'avais choisi et créé ma robe en fonction de ses peignes.

Concernant le maquillage j'avais opté pour quelque chose de très léger et très discret. De toute façon j'allais porter un masque. C'était le bal annuel de printemps de la Fac, c'était ma deuxième années en médecine. Je ne m'autorisais pas beaucoup de sortie, je devais travailler dur pour obtenir de bon résultats. Mais quand j'avais vu le thème du bal « Masques et second empire » je n'avais pas pus résister. J'avais toujours rêvé de pourvoir porter une robe de cette époque. Alors avec Alice et Rosalie, mes deux meilleures amies, nous avions dessiné nos robes puis Alice et sa mère, toutes deux d'incroyables couturières avaient passé un temps fou à donner vie à ces créations.

**\- Bella !?**

**\- J'arrive !**

C'était Alice justement, nous devions partir ensemble et retrouver Rosalie là-bas. J'attrapai ma pochette, assortie à ma robe, et mon masque. Je descendis prudemment les escaliers pour trouver Alice, dans une robe du même style que la mienne mais de couleur voilette. Elle n'avait pas de perle mais un gros ruban fuchsia cintrait sa taille formant un nœud parfait dans son dos et dont les larges pans tombaient jusqu'au bas de sa robe. Elle était superbe.

**\- T'es une bombe Bella !**

**\- Toi aussi. On y va ?**

**\- Oui. Rose nous attend déjà avec monsieur muscle.**

**\- Alice... je vais fermer derrière, j'arrive.**

**\- Ok, je t'attends dans la voiture avec Jasper.**

Elle sortie, Jasper était son copain du moment. Elle changeait touts les 6 mois environs... quoi que Jasper avait réussit à atteindre les 7 mois... bref. Je fermai la porte donnant sur le jardin et sursautai en voyant mon père entrer dans le salon. Il portait un smoking et avait un masque noir dans les mains. Charlie Swan en costume ?

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que...**

**\- Ils avaient besoin de chaperons pour la soirée. Tu devrais prendre un gilet ou un manteau, ils annoncent une tempête.**

Je regardai le ciel bleue dehors en levant un sourcil. Aucun doute la météo annonçait la fin du monde. Ce qui me perturbait c'était qu'il compte venir au bal. Je n'avais vraiment, vraiment pas besoin de ça.

**\- Non... reste ici.**

**\- Mon costume de mariage me va encore tu as vu ? J'ai pas pris un gramme !**

**\- Isabella Marie Swan ? Il te faut combien d'heure pour fermer une porte !**

Je grimaçai, dans 30 secondes Alice aller débarquer. Je traversai le salon de la maison qui m'avait vu grandir et me retournai vers mon père qui s'étudiait dans le miroir.

**\- Papa...**

**\- On se voit là bas ma chérie. Vraiment, prend une veste trésor.**

Je soupirai et sortis de la maison. Alice râla après moi à cause de ma lenteur. Je saluai Jasper sans tenir compte de mini pouce, soit Alice, qui se plaignait en essayant de grimper dans la voiture. Nous avions l'air ridicule. Nos robes étaient trop volumineuse pour la petite Golf de Jasper. On voyait à peine nos têtes dépasser de nos jupons remontés et resserrés autour de nous dans ce petit espace.

Heureusement le trajet était cour, j'étais à deux doigts de mourir asphyxiée. Alice, Jasper et moi mîmes nos masques. Rose et blanc pour Alice avec des plumes, blanc et doré pour Jasper qui le couvrait de son front à son nez, il était d'ailleurs très élégant dans son costume blanc et rouge d'empereur. Le mien était bleu recouvert d'une fine dentelle noire, il ne couvrait que mes yeux.

Nous trouvâmes vite Rosalie, magnifique dans sa robe rouge sang et ornée de perle argentées. Son masque argent à plumes rouge, qui avait presque la forme d'un papillon, faisait ressortir ses yeux. Emmett, un sportif tout en muscle mais au cœur tendre, était en parfait accord avec sa cavalière. D'ailleurs à quelques détails prêts, Jasper et Emmett avaient le même costume.

L'entrée du chapiteau où avait lieu le bal était encore fermé, tandis que les deux couples discutaient entre eux, je cherchais des yeux mon père, je ne le trouvais pas, cependant je vis d'autre chaperons, en smoking pour les hommes et robe simple pour les dames. Probablement pour qu'ils soient plus reconnaissable. Il y avait du monde, certain costumes étaient magnifiques, tout le monde avait joué le jeux. Je n'avais jamais vu tant d'étudiants et étudiantes si bien habillés.

À 19h30 précise les portes du chapiteau s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se montra patient pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. La décoration était quasi inexistante, du moins pas dans le thème mais ce n'était pas important, l'esprit du 19eme siècle était tout de même là de part les costumes. Le chapiteau était immense, il avait été installé dans le parc du campus. Une estrade avait été montée où une table de DJ attendait qu'on s'occupe d'elle, un micro sur pied était placé au centre de la scène et deux trônes étaient également installés. Je pariai que Rosalie et Emmett poseraient leur fesses dedans avec une jolie couronne en plastique sur la tête. Le reste de l'espace était dédié à la piste de danse.

À l'extérieur se trouvait plusieurs grandes tables rondes avec de nombreuses chaises et bancs dont certains étaient déjà occupés. Puis il y avait bien entendu le buffet de nourriture et de boisson sous une petite tente, enfin... une bâche tendue par 4 piquets. Malgré un manque de déco évidente j'étais assez contente d'être ici.

Tandis que le doyen de l'université fit son habituel discours, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et moi avions pour jeu d'essayer de reconnaître qui était caché derrière les masques. Je crois que nous étions vraiment mauvais à ce jeu mais c'était amusant. Alice prit aussi un malin plaisir à critiquer les tenues des autres. Même non costumé elle jouait à ça, l'esprit critique était une seconde nature chez elle. Lorsque la soirée fut officiellement déclarée ouverte le DJ entra en scène et commença à jouer ses morceaux. Certain allait danser et d'autre se ruait sur la nourriture et les boissons.

**\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?**

Je me tournai vers Emmett qui me regardait avec un sourire. Je ne lui avouerais pas mais je cherchais effectivement mon père des yeux. Je n'avais pas trop envie que Charlie vienne me gâcher la soirée. J'aimais mon père mais là j'étais sur le campus avec mes amis. Donc si je le repérai de loin je voulais avoir la chance de le fuir.

**\- Non, non je regarde c'est tout. J'admire les costumes.**

**\- Hey tout le monde, moi je dis que nous avons une mission ce soir !**

Oh Emmett fait attention. Je t'aime beaucoup mais tes idées ne me plaisent que rarement.

**\- Il faut qu'on trouve un mec pour Bella.**

**\- Pas question !**

**\- Il est temps ! Ça fait 1 ans depuis...**

**\- La ferme Emmett !**

Je le coupai sèchement. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il parle de celui dont on ne dois pas prononcer le nom. Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Et je ne pensais pas qu'un bal masqué soit un bon moyen de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un. Puis les études me prenaient beaucoup de temps. Emmett sembla vexé que je lui parle sur ce ton, mais il savaient que cette sordide histoire était un sujet tabou et ultra sensible.

**\- S'cuse Bella... pas de mec pour toi ce soir.**

**\- Merci. J'ai soif quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?**

Je pris les commandes de tout le monde puis allai faire la queue pour le buffet. J'essayais de chasser les mauvais souvenirs de mon esprit en regardant une bande de crétin se faire insulter pour avoir doublé.

**\- Regarde moi un peu ses idiots ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que certains se pensent plus puissant que les autres ?**

Merde ! Mon père. Je lui lançai un regard noir, je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille pour une fois. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait me reconnaître avec ce masque.

**\- Hein chérie ? Qu'en penses-tu ?**

J'essayais de l'ignorer mais je sentais son regard insistant sur moi. Je répondis en chuchotant.

**\- Heureusement nous ne soufrons pas de famine. Il y aurait déjà des morts sinon.**

Mon père pouffa de rire et je soupirais en secouant la tête blasée. Le garçon à côté de moi se tourna pour m'observer. Il avait dut m'entendre. Je lui souris timidement. Il était grand, élancé, son costume lui allait très bien. Un pantalon blanc avec des bottes haute noires, et une veste Napoléonienne bleue très foncée, presque noire avec des boutons argents. Il avait un masque aussi sombre que sa veste, avec des dessins argentés qui lui couvrait tout le visage mis à part ses lèvres fines et rosé. Il m'impressionnait, j'étais si intimidée que je me sentis piquer un fard assez violent. Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent en un sourire bienveillant, absolument charmant. Il prit alors la parole, sa voix était grave, sensuelle, avec un accent anglais, je crois, qui la rendait très sexy.

**\- Tu n'as pas tord. Mais vu la... la surcharge de la masse pondéral des deux qui on doublé, une petite famine ne leur ferait pas de mal.**

Je souris avant de répliquer sans aucune hésitation, ce masque devait me donner une assurance en moi encore inconnu. Heureusement mon père avait eut le tact et la décence de s'éclipser.

**\- Ou alors on les engraisses encore plus et le jours ou nous n'auront vraiment plus rien à manger, on pourra se servir d'eux. Il paraît que nous avons goût de poulet.**

**\- C'est du cannibalisme et c'est illégal.**

**\- Crois tu qu'en temps apocalyptique, la légalité aura sa place ?**

**\- Effectivement... ça sera plus... chacun pour soit.**

**\- Exactement.**

**\- Je ne suis pas enchanté d'envisager de me mettre au cannibalisme. Et si je suis végétarien ?**

**\- Je te laisserais boire leur sang.**

L'inconnu rit, un rire mélodieux qui me donna quelques palpitations.

**\- C'est la conversation la plus tordue que j'ai jamais eu.**

**\- Je dois reconnaître que pour moi aussi.**

Je souris et ne voulant pas que notre conversation s'arrête je poursuivis sur un autre sujet.

**\- Joli costume et joli masque.**

**\- Ah merci... je trouve ça horrible. Je respire mal avec ce masque, la veste me serre trop et avec ces bottes on dirait que je vais participer à une compétition de saut d'obstacles, il ne manque que la bombe sur la tête.**

**\- Hum... tu veux ma robe ? On échange ?**

Il me regarda, ses yeux étaient vert gris, magnifique. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour un nouveau sourire. Il fallait que je respire.

**\- Non... garde là, elle me boudinerais. Puis... je ne la porterais pas aussi bien que toi.**

**\- Merci. Je t'assure que ce costume n'est pas horrible. On dit qu'il faut souffrir pour être beau non ?**

**\- Ta robe te fait souffrir ?**

**\- Non... Pas encore.**

**\- Alors ce dicton est bidon. Tu es magnifique sans souffrir.**

J'allai mourir de combustion spontané. Je restai coite de ce compliment, il m'adressa un sourire en coin qui fini de m'achever. Qui est ce type ? Je ne le connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et le voilà qu'il me faisait un compliment plutôt explicite.

Hélas pour moi nous arriviâmes devant le buffet. Mon inconnu me laissa passer en premier d'un signe de la main très galant et gracieux. J'avais totalement oublié les commandes de mes amis, ainsi je me servi au hasard. Prudemment je portais le plateau tout en gardant un œil sur mon voisin qui se servait. Je frôlais l'accident quand Emmett se planta devant moi.

**\- T'es là Maya ! Je meurs de faim...**

Oui Maya... le surnom qu'Emmett m'avait trouvé, sa fierté. Isabella donnait Bella qu'Emmett avait encore raccourci en Be, en le prononçant « Bi ». Cela le faisant penser à Bee qui voulait dire abeille, abeille forcément liée et associée à Maya... Maya l'abeille. Il n'y avait que lui pour raisonner de la sorte. Il observa le plateau et croisa les bras.

**\- C'est pas du tout ce qu'on a demandé.**

**\- Oui bah j'ai oublié. Si t'es pas content et que les autres non plus, faites la queue.**

**\- Dire que cette femme deviendra un jour médecin. Tu as zéro mémoire Bee !**

**\- Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de te dire que tu m'emmerdes. Winnie !**

Maya l'abeille lui valait bien le surnom de Winnie l'ourson non ? Emmett était un ours. Il sourit et prit le plateau.

**\- On va garder ça, j'ai trop faim.**

**\- Tu as toujours faim. Je prends les boisons.**

**\- Ok, on est assis là bas.**

Je repérai la table qu'ils occupaient et me tournai vers les boisons pour me servir.

**\- Tu t'appelles Maya ?**

**\- Hein ? Non... non, non, non... C'est un surnom débile qu'il m'a donné.**

\- **C'est ton copain ?**

**\- Oh non ! C'est mon meilleur ami. Entre nous il n'y a que de l'amour vache. Tu es Anglais ?**

**\- Irlandais, mais je vis à Londres depuis mes 11 ans.**

**\- Que fais-tu à Seattle ?**

**\- Je fais deux ans ici. Un programme d'échange. Il me reste 10 mois à faire.**

**\- Oh d'accord. L'Amérique ne te plaît pas ?**

**\- Si mais je préfère mon pays. Vos bières sont mauvaises !**

Je ris et nos chemins allaient devoir se séparer. Il me sourit et désigna un table du menton, non loin de la mienne.

**\- Je suis là bas. On se recroisera peut-être.**

**\- Oui peut être. Qui es-tu ?**

**\- Si tu es Maya... je serais Willy. À plus...**

Je souris, Willy était l'un des meilleurs amis de Maya l'abeille. Je regagnai ma table où personne n'avait attendu mon retour pour commencer à manger. De loin je voyais mon père se balader dans la foule, il était aux aguets, étant flic, il était toujours sur le qui-vive. Du moment qu'il ne venait pas me parler ça allait, même si de temps en temps il me faisait signe ou des sourires. Je l'ignorais, préférant écouter les bêtises d'Emmett.

Je ris beaucoup, je m'amusai vraiment. Alice continuait de critiquer les autres, cette fille avait une fascination sans limite pour ça... de temps en temps je croisai le regard de « Willy » il me souriait, je lui souriais. Il y avait une sorte d'attraction entre nous que je n'expliquais pas. J'avais beau chercher, je ne pense pas avoir croisé son regard vert gris dans les couloirs, ni même rencontrer quelqu'un faisant parti du programme d'échange. D'ailleurs il pouvait faire parti de n'importe quels programmes de n'importe quelle matière de l'université. J'aurais pu partir moi aussi pour étudier... j'avais remplis mon dossier mais c'était avant... bref.

Je commençai à avoir froid, un petit vent c'était levé et le ciel sans nuages plutôt était de plus en plus gris. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de prendre une veste comme papa me l'avait conseillé. Heureusement le DJ passa la nouvelle chanson d'un chanteur à la mode. J'avoue que cette dernière était plutôt entraînante. Alice s'était levée en hurlant qu'elle adorait ce titre et m'avait tiré par la main pour m'entraîner sur la piste. C'était étrange de voir de si belle robe bouger au rythme du pop funk. Emmett, Rose et Jasper finirent par nous rejoindre et tous ensemble nous dansâmes. Je me laissais porter par la musique.

Alors qu'on annonça l'arrivée de slow, je prétendis avoir mal aux pieds auprès de mes deux couples d'amis. Ils me laissèrent partir et je partis en quête d'un verre d'eau. Le temps s'était vraiment rafraîchit, il faisait nuit noire maintenant, mais plusieurs guirlandes de lumière et des lampions nous permettaient de voir autour de nous. Pendant un instant j'eus vraiment l'impression d'être au second empire. Toutes les célibataires attendaient sagement qu'un aimable garçon les invites à danser.

**\- Tu aurais du m'écouter Isabella. Tu as froid maintenant n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- J'ai beaucoup dansé, j'ai eu chaud, maintenant que mon corps se repose j'ai froid. C'est une réaction naturelle. Et ce n'est pas encore le déluge.**

**\- Pourquoi es-tu si distante avec moi Bella ?**

**\- Tu sais pourquoi...**

Il avait vraiment l'air peiné mais je détournais mon regard en resserrant mes bras autour de moi, le vent qui se levait était glacial. Je sursautai en entendant un raclement de gorge derrière moi. C'était « Willy » je le regardai surprise, il me fit gracieusement une révérence en inclinant son buste, avant de parler.

**\- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder la prochaine danse ?**

Je souris, le cœur battant et ne résistais pas à la tentation de saisir la main qu'il me tendait.

**\- Je vous l'accorde. Les irlandais sont bien plus courtois et gentleman que les Américains.**

**\- Je suis heureux que tu le remarques. Tu as froid ?**

**\- Non... plus maintenant.**

C'était vrai. Le froid n'était plus mon souci maintenant. Main dans la main mon mystérieux compagnon et moi partîmes vers la piste de danse. En passant près de la table où il avait mangé tout à l'heure, je vis une des filles qui s'était montrée très entreprenante envers lui, me fusiller du regard. Peu m'importe, je suis masquée. Sans rien dire mais sans nous lâcher la main, nous patientâmes la fin du premier slow. Sa main était très douce, son contact me faisait frissonner et mon cœur s'affola quand distraitement il caressa mes doigts et le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Comme réponse je resserrai ma prise autour de lui.

Quand la musique se termina et que les couples sortirent de la piste ou y entrèrent, mon cavalier prit ma taille et nous emmena jusqu'au centre de la piste. Au loin je vis Emmett donner un coup de coude à la pauvre Alice qui perdit l'équilibre à cause du geste mal dosé de notre ami. Tous me regardèrent alors la bouche bée. Quand à mon père il me regardait lui aussi en levant les pouces. Je ne tins compte de personne. Au moment où la musique commença, « Willy » prit ma main, s'inclina légèrement une nouvelle fois devant moi avant de me faire un baise-main et de nous faire danser. C'était très facile de danser avec lui. Il était souple, gracieux et savait me conduire sans aucun problèmes.

**\- Tu danses bien...**

**\- Ma cavalière m'inspire.**

**\- Tu pourras toujours raconter ça à ton retour à Londres. « Ma soirée au bal masqué avec Maya l'abeille ! »**

**\- Garder le secret m'amuse pour le moment, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir sans savoir ton vrai nom.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je pense que tu ressens cette... connexion.**

**\- Quand bien même. Tu as déjà avoué que dans 10 mois tu partais. Moi je vis ici... je suis en deuxième années et je dois travailler dur pour réussir.**

**\- Quelle branche ?**

**\- Médecine. Mes examens de fin d'année sont très bientôt.**

**\- Je suis en 4eme années.**

**\- Médecine aussi ?**

**\- Oui. Mais je vais te dire un truc. On s'en fout de ce qui se passera dans 10 mois. Pour le moment on danse et peut-être que tu me trouveras trop moche ou finira par me trouver trop con.**

Je souris et la musique s'arrêta mais, l'inconnu me garda dans ses bras. J'étais résolue à passer une bonne soirée or ça n'irait pas plus loin. Même si je sentais quelque chose de fort passer entre nous, même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures que je le connaissais. À mon grand étonnement c'est une valse qui débuta, je ne savais absolument pas danser ça. Je fis un pas pour sortir de la piste mais mon cavalier me retint.

**\- Ce n'est pas compliquée... suis moi regarde. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois... voilà comme ça, et on tourne. Un deux trois...**

C'était simple en réalité. Je m'appliquais à suivre les pas en comptant dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne automatique et facile. Je tourbillonnais au centre de la piste, je riais face à l'ivresse que cela me procurait. Je ne perdais jamais du regard les yeux brillant de « Willy », lui aussi souriait. C'était intense, presque intime comme moment.

La musique finit par s'arrêter à mon grand regret. Je m'aperçus alors qu'un cercle c'était formé pour nous regarder danser. Je rougis en me mordant la lèvre quand on nous applaudit. Mais le DJ remis de la pop musique et la piste fut de nouveau envahie par de nombreux danseurs fous. Dans l'euphorie du moment « Willy » me fit danser sur ce nouveau rythme mais à peine arrivé au deuxième couplet de la chanson je me senti pousser doucement mais sûrement et avant que je ne réagisse, la fille qui m'avait tué du regard, venait de me prendre mon cavalier. Ce dernier essaya de la repousser mais elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en se frottant à lui. Ça ne fait rien, de toute façon j'ai soif et chaud.

Je réussis à m'extirper de la piste pour sortir dehors où le froid me saisit, mordant ma peau préalablement chauffée par toutes ces danses et ses émotions. Tout de même je regrettai vraiment de ne pas avoir pris de veste ou une étole. De plus il pleuvait, mais c'était une pluie très fine. Rapidement je m'aperçus de la présence de mon père, furtivement je m'assurai que personne n'était autour de nous.

**\- Ce garçon te plaît ?**

**\- Je ne le connais pas papa.**

**\- Tu peux apprendre à le faire.**

**\- Il va partir pour l'Angleterre.**

**\- Tu pourrais le suivre.**

**\- Suivre un garçon que je connais à peine ? En plein pendant mes études ? Non !**

**\- Isabella...**

**\- On a juste... dansée ! Pas de quoi publier les bans ! Oh et puis va t'en laisse moi tranquille.**

**\- Je ne peux pas et tu ne veux pas.**

Je secouai la tête et bus mon verre d'eau.

**\- Pourquoi tu t'es sauvée comme ça ? Je suis désolé pour Tanya... elle est carrément chiante mais elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout.**

« Willy » venait de me rejoindre. Je fronçais les sourcils, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause de mon masque.

**\- Tanya Denalie ?**

**\- Oui. Tu la connais ?**

**\- Oh oui ! Et je tiens à la vie, alors je ne me risquerai pas à lui prendre ce qu'elle désir. J'ai grandi avec elle, je sais ce qu'elle est capable de faire.**

**\- Dois-je rappeler que je ne suis pas un bout de viande ? J'ai bien compris tes tendances cannibale mais sache que j'en ai rien à faire de Tanya. Je veux savoir qui tu es et te connaître. Je te protégerais d'elle.**

**\- On se connaît depuis cinq minutes...**

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Je suis une fille compliquée.**

**\- J'aime les défis ! Tu ne ressens rien entre nous ?**

**\- Bien sûr que si. Je... je suis terriblement attirée par toi mais... j'ai tendance à planifier les choses. Et avec les différents indices que tu m'as donné je planifie un échec si nous commençons un truc, amitié ou plus. J'ai déjà eu le cœur broyé à cause d'une histoire affreuse et je ne veux plus jamais souffrir.**

Il me scruta tout en analysant ce que je venais de lui dire. Notre attention fut détournée par quelque personnes venant se réfugier de la pluie sous la bâche qui abritait le buffet. Il pleuvait averse maintenant et le vent soufflait, c'était un brusque changement de temps. N'arrivant pas à me retenir je grelottais de froid et essayais de me réchauffer en frottant mes bras de mes mains. « Willy » soupira, déboutonna sa veste et me la tendit.

**\- Mais toi ?**

**\- S'il te plaît, prends là avant de geler.**

**\- Merci.**

J'enfilai donc sa veste, le laissant en chemise et veston blanc d'époque. Il avait vraiment le costume complet. Sa veste était chaude et son odeur incroyable. Le plus discrètement possible je respirais à plein nez le tissu.

**\- Tu as respecté le thème jusqu'au bout...**

**\- Ouais. En faite mon père fait des genres de... reconstitutions historiques. Il a plein de costumes. Il m'a envoyé celui-là. Et toi ? C'est pas une robe qu'on trouve chez le costumier du coin.**

**\- Alice, ma meilleure amie et sa mère sont d'excellente couturières.**

Au loin l'orage gronda et la pluie et le vent se firent plus fort. Je poussai un cri suite au coup de tonnerre. Depuis ce jour effroyable l'an passé, l'orage me terrifiait à m'en rendre folle.

**\- Hey ça va ? Il est loin...**

**\- J'ai... ça me terrifie et me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs. Je... je... j'ai besoin d'Emmett et Alice.**

Un autre coup, plus proche, se fit entendre. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles en fermant les yeux très fort dans l'espoir de disparaître et ne plus rien entendre, mais le grondement raisonna encore plus fort et les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel noir.

« Willy » me prit alors dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui pour me rassurer. Au même moment un bruit de déchirure de fit entendre. La bâche venait de craquer sous le poids de l'eau inondant tout le buffet et trempant les personnes qui se trouvaient dessous. Par chance, moi et mon compagnon fûmes épargné, nous nous tenions dans un coin. Désormais plus personne n'était à l'abri, la pluie nous tombait dessus.

**\- Viens on court !**

J'acquiesçai et relevai légèrement ma robe, heureusement que j'avais mis des ballerines. Mon cavalier posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins et me poussa gentiment pour courir jusqu'au chapiteau. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à courir, un vent de panique semblait habiter tous les étudiants de la soirée. Tout le monde courraient dans tous les sens, en criant d'affolement et en cherchant à sortir du chapiteau afin d'accéder au parking.

Une fois à l'abri mon compagnon me prit par le coude pour m'entraîner dans un coin ou nous ne risquions pas de nous faire bousculer. Un autre coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et même si nous étions trempé je me blottis contre lui. Il me serra fort pour me rassurer. Mais où était mon père ? J'avais besoin de lui maintenant !

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- Je dois retrouver mes amis.**

Je cherchai des yeux Emmett, Rose, Alice ou Jasper, mais il y avait trop de désordre. Le doyen essaya vaguement de calmer la foule en disant que cet orage allait passer mais rien n'y faisait. De plus le vent sifflait dans le chapiteau et se dernier bougeait avec inquiétude.

**\- J'ai une voiture, je te ramène si tu veux.**

**\- On ne se connaît pas.**

**\- OK.**

Il s'écarta et retira son masque. Mon seigneur qu'il est beau ! J'en restais bouche bée, Finalement je le connaissais, je l'avais souvent vue sur le campus, je l'avais toujours trouvé superbe et ne m'étais jamais privé de le regarder. Cependant il ne me laissa pas le temps de l'admirer comme il se doit et parla rapidement.

**\- Ok on arrête les conneries. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis né à Belfast en Irlande du nord, j'ai 22 ans, je suis en 4eme année de médecine. Je suis fils unique d'un père médecin et d'une mère directrice d'une agence de pub à Londres. Et avant qu'une fille ne me parle cannibalisme, je détestais ma vie à Seattle. Alors maintenant on va se mettre à l'abri ?**

**\- Oui... ok. Désolé.**

Il hocha la tête, prit ma main et nous entraîna dehors. Il savait parfaitement où allait et même sous une pluie battante et en esquivant la foule il ne perdait rien de sa grâce. Il ouvrit alors à distance une Volvo et m'ouvrit la portière arrière. Avec ma robe gorgée d'eau, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux, je l'aurais gêné devant. Non sans difficultés je m'installai sur la banquette arrière et il monta devant.

Sans un mots il mit le contact et le chauffage à fond. Je fermai les yeux et enlevai moi aussi mon masque en soupirant. Il se tourna vers moi, on aurait dit un top modèle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient collés à son front et des perles d'eau venaient glisser sur son visage lisse et parfait. Lui aussi m'étudiait. Je devais être affreuse, trempée, décoiffée et avec du tulle jusqu'au menton, heureusement que je n'avais pas une tartine de maquillage. Je lui sourit timidement et me présentais à mon tour.

**\- Oh fait... moi c'est Isabella Swan. Enfin tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Sauf Emmett qui m'appelle Bee ou Maya.**

**\- Bella... c'est parfait. Ça te va bien.**

Je rougis et je sursautai en entendant mon portable sonner. Après une petite lutte au milieu du tissu de mes jupons je sortis mon portable.

**\- Désolée... Allô ?**

**\- Putain tu es où ? Ça va ?**

**\- Oui Alice ça va. Je suis en sécurité.**

**\- On vient te chercher, dis moi où tu es !**

**\- Je suis avec Edward, il va me ramener chez moi. Ça va aller.**

**\- Ok... Elle est avec Edward, elle va bien.**

Elle devait parler aux autres, et je souris quand d'une même voix ils s'exprimèrent tous surpris.

**\- C'est qui Edward ?**

**\- Le garçon avec qui j'ai passé la soirée. Je vous rappelle quand je suis chez moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas ok ?**

**\- Sûre ?**

**\- Oui. Merci Alice. On se voit plus tard.**

Je raccrochai et Edward me sourit. Il était à tomber !

\- **Je vais ruiner tes sièges avec cette robe pleine d'eau.**

**\- C'est pas grave, ça séchera. Je te ramène.**

J'acquiesçai et il se détourna de moi quand un autre coup de tonnerre retentit. Je m'enfonçai dans le siège, toute tremblante. Je devais me calmer. Edward mit un temps fou à sortir du campus. J'aurais du écouter mon père. Il y avait bien eu une tempête. D'ailleurs où est-il... ?

**\- Tu habites où ?**

**\- Je vais te guider.**

Durant vingt minutes je lui indiquai le chemin et il se gara dans l'allée de chez moi. La pluie ne s'était pas encore calmée, l'orage non plus mais il s'éloignait. Edward descendit de la voiture pour ouvrir ma portière, je m'extirpai de la Volvo et nous entrâmes dans la maison.

**\- Merci.**

**\- Je t'en pris. Ça va aller ?**

**\- Oui.**

Le tonnerre tonna encore une fois et je frissonnai. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte maintenant, je ne voulais pas rester seule.

**\- Est-ce que... tu veux boire un truc chaud ? Prendre une douche ? J'ai des vêtements sec et propre à mon père qui devrait t'aller.**

**\- Je veux bien oui. J'avoue que je suis mort de froid.**

**\- Ok, vient, suis moi... euh... non en fait je vais me déshabiller avant. Monte, c'est la porte du fond, il y a des serviettes propre dans l'armoire. Je te préparer des affaires.**

**\- Merci.**

Il monta et quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se fermer je me débarrasser de ma robe. Je montai jusqu'à ma chambre et enfilai mon peignoir avant d'aller dans la chambre de Charlie prendre des vêtements pour Edward que je posai devant la porte après l'avoir prévenu. J'allai ensuite envoyer un message à Alice, elle préviendrait les autres.

Quand Edward me retrouva dans le salon j'étais en train de me battre avec ma robe, il fallait que je la suspende pour la faire sécher. Le jean et le sweat de mon père allait très bien à Edward. Je souris timidement. Il était carrément canon.

**\- Wah, ça change du style empire.**

**\- Je préfère le 21éme siècle.**

**\- Je m'en doute. Je vais me doucher aussi. J'ai fait couler du café, il est prêt. Sinon la bouilloire est sur le comptoir. Si tu préfères un chocolat chaud, tout est dans le frigo et le chocolat au dessus.**

**\- D'accord merci.**

**\- Si tu veux manger sers toi, j'ai fait des courses hier, les gâteaux sont dans le placard au dessus de l'évier.**

**\- C'est noté.**

Il sourit et je montai prendre une douche, je fis le plus vite possible. De un, il y avait Edward dans ma cuisine et de deux, j'entendais toujours l'orage et je n'étais toujours pas rassurée. J'enfilai un jogging et un t-shirt avant de descendre, Edward avait une tasse de café dans une main et un bout de cake dans l'autre. Il était occupé à regarder une photo de moi et mes parents. Il m'entendit et sourit en me regardant.

**\- Réchauffée ?**

**\- Oui. Ça va mieux et l'orage s'éloigne. Je me sens plus calme.**

**\- Je peux rester jusqu'à ce que tes parents rentre si tu veux.**

**\- Ils... ils ne rentrerons pas.**

**\- Oh. Ils sont en vacances ?**

**\- Ils sont mort !**

Je baissai les yeux, consciente que je venais de jeter un froid, en fait ça m'avait échappé. Edward posa sa tasse et son gâteau suite à cette brusque révélation puis il s'avança vers moi, releva mon menton et m'observa d'un air triste et désolé. Je soupirai, je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je n'avais même pas prévu de lui annoncé ça.

**\- Je suis désolé. Tu vis donc seule ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Depuis quand ?**

**\- Un an.**

Je secouai la tête et allait dans la cuisine pour me servir une tasse de café. Je pouvais en boire autant que je voulais, ça n'avait aucun effet excitant sur moi. C'était étrange, je ne connaissais pas ce garçon et pourtant j'avais envie de mon confier. Je m'installai à la table de la cuisine et il se mit face à moi. Son beau visage se montrait compatissant et empli de tendresse. Il attendait que je parle.

**\- J'avais un petit ami très jaloux... il n'a pas accepté que j'envisage de faire parti du programme d'échange. Il s'est mit en tête que je le trompais, il me suivait partout et il piquait des crises pour tout et rien. Et un soir... d'orage il a débarqué ici, ivre. Nous nous étions disputé plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait une arme, j'étais avec ma mère. Nous avons essayé de lui parler mais rien n'y faisait. Charlie, mon père est arrivé et tout à dérapé. Un coup de feux et parti, mon père a été tué d'une balle dans la poitrine dans le salon. Suite à ça ma mère est entrée en profonde dépression et elle s'est suicidée quelques semaines après. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule en un rien de temps.**

**\- Je suis terriblement désolé. C'est affreux. Et ton ex ?**

**\- En prison. Mais ça ne change rien. Il y a pire.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- J'ai parfois l'impression de voir mon père, je lui parle. Je suis dingue. Tu devrais partir et ne plus t'approcher de moi.**

**\- Non. C'est une réaction post-traumatique. Il est là quand tu doutes, que tu as peur ou que tu ressens un émotion nouvelle ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu le vois parce que tu souhaites qu'il soit là. Parce que tu es seule et que tu as peur. Tu n'es pas folle. Ok c'est dans ta tête mais c'est pas suffisant pour me faire fuir. Il est là ?**

**\- Non. Mais je l'ai vu dans la soirée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parles de tout ça. On ne se connait pas.**

**\- Tu peux me faire confiance. Et ta mère, tu la vois ?**

**\- Non. Elle c'est suicidé, elle m'a lâchement abandonné donc non je ne veux pas la voir, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle ! Je lui en veux. Charlie n'a pas choisit de me laisser toute seule, ma mère oui ! Alors que moi aussi je souffrais. Et je souffre encore sauf que je sais que mon père aurait voulut me voir vivre et me battre.**

Il se pencha et prit ma main qu'il caressa tendrement. Je fus immédiatement soulagée par son contact. J'ignore ce qui m'avait poussé à lui raconter cette sombre histoire mais je m'en sentais soulagée. Même si mes amis étaient très présent pour moi depuis un an, Edward me donnait l'impression d'un vent nouveau. Et depuis qu'il était là je n'avais pas imaginé la présence de mon père alors que d'habitude, je le voyais n'importe quand et en présence de n'importe qui.

**\- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ici cette nuit ? Ou appeler un de tes amis ?**

**\- Non, j'aimerai que tu restes. Tu m'apaises et je crois que tu me plaît.**

**\- J'ai été immédiatement attiré par toi ce soir. Mais en te voyant sans masque je réalise que tu es la fille qui me rend fous depuis des semaines. J'ai pas cours le jeudi, je viens juste à la sortie de l'amphi pour te voir.**

**\- Sérieusement ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Même après t'avoir avouer que je parlais et voyais mon père mort assassiné par mon ex ?**

**\- Oui et je suis ravi d'avoir enfin l'occasion de te parler. Je pensais que le type qui t'accompagne toujours était ton copain.**

**\- C'est Emmett.**

**\- J'ai reconnu sa carrure ce soir, j'avais l'espoir que ce soi****t**** toi sous le masque. Je suis soulagé savoir que ce géant n'est qu'un ami.**

Je souris et lui proposai d'aller dans le salon. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et il commença à me parler de lui, de son enfance, ses parents, ses études, ses goûts en musique ou en cinéma. Je partageai mes souvenirs moi aussi. Il me faisait rire à en perdre mon souffle. Il avait beaucoup d'humour et était quelqu'un de très intelligent avec un esprit vif.

Il était presque 2h du matin quand je sentis mon corps montrer quelque signe de fatigue. Edward le remarqua lui aussi et me proposa d'aller nous coucher. Il m'aida à fermer la maison avant de monter dans ma chambre avec moi. Il se déshabilla, ne restant qu'en caleçon, le sien je précise. Il avait un torse parfait, musclé et bien dessiné, je mourrai d'envie de le toucher et de caresser les quelques poils qui parsemaient son torse. Je lui souris et l'invitai à me rejoindre dans mon lit. Il se glissa dans les draps.

**\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée Edward. Même si le bal a tourné à la catastrophe.**

**\- On l'a pas vu venir cet orage. Mais j'ai passé une superbe soirée aussi. Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin pu t'approcher.**

**\- Tu finis même dans mon lit.**

**\- J'ai jamais été aussi rapide avec une fille.**

**\- Jamais de coup d'un soir ?**

**\- Si, mais on parle pas avant et je n'ai jamais dormi avec une conquête d'un soir. En plus ça à dû m'arriver. 2 fois... et toi ?**

**\- Non jamais. Mon ex était le premier.**

**\- Je suis désolé.**

**\- C'est pas ta faute. Allez l'Irlandais ! Il faut dormir.**

**\- Rabat joie, demain c'est Samedi ! Mais bonne nuit l'américaine !**

**\- Une dernière chose !**

**\- Quoi ?**

Je le regardai et me penchai sur lui afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser très chaste mais empli de promesse pour le futur. Il me sourit alors que je lui chuchotai un « Merci » avant de me tourner, dos à lui. Il me prit dans ses bras collant son torse contre moi. Je tendis alors le bras pour éteindre lumière de ma lampe de chevet.

C'est à ce moment là que je vis mon père, il m'envoya un baiser en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Je lui dit silencieusement la même chose avant d'éteindre la lampe. Distraitement je caressais l'avant bras d'Edward, placé autour de ma taille, ce dernier me répondit en déposant un chapelet de baiser de mon épaule à mon cou me faisant frisonner et sourire.

Peut-être qu'Edward était la rencontre qu'il me fallait. Peut-être allait-il me sauver de moi même. J'avais un bon pressentiment. Cependant la pensée du fait qu'il allait partir dans 10 mois m'angoissait. Entre nous c'était que le début et je voyais déjà la fin. Avec une incroyable volonté je repoussai cette idée et profitai du moment. Je voulais profiter de ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis.

Pour la première fois depuis 1 ans, je me sentais en sécurité et protégée. Je pense aussi que ce soir, était la dernière fois où je m'imaginais voir Charlie Swan... ce père qui m'avait été arraché... mon papa que j'avais tant aimé et qui me manquait cruellement.


	5. OS-3 - Le bal de la Saint Charlie

**Présentation : **La magie des masques (le Twilight contest)

**Titre : **Le Bal de la Saint Charlie

**Couple : **Bella et X

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Twillight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer, (chanceuse devant l'Eternel) je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « la magie des masques ».

**Le bal de la Saint Charlie**

Le sifflement d'une théière en argent se fait entendre dans la cuisine de Hennepin Mansion. Isabella Dwyer, propriétaire de cet endroit éteint la gazinière en souriant.

_-Je suis tellement heureuse que vous assistiez à la Saint Charlie ! _

_-Je le suis aussi Margareth ! _S'exclame-t-elle. _La ville semble en ébullition depuis quelques jours, l'excitation gagne tout le monde. Je suis tellement impatiente ! _

_\- Vous l'avez ratée de peu l'année passée, nous la célébrons toujours le 30 Août._ Explique la dame aux cheveux blancs. _C'est la seule tradition ici à Hennepin, je suis heureuse que vous vous familiarisiez enfin avec cette coutume._

La jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'années offre à la vieille lady un sourire sincère. Elle est heureuse qu'elle soit ici pour bavarder, ça l'occupe avant qu'elle ne doive aller se préparer pour les festivités.

Elle guide son amie septuagénaire vers le salon de réception, celui avec la large cheminée en pierre et la bay-window en arc de cercle à l'angle ouest de la façade, une extension plongeante sur le vallon et le village en contrebas.

Hennepin est une ville de mille cinq cent âmes, à mi-chemin entre Chicago et Davenport, sur les bords du fleuve Illinois. Isabella ne pensait jamais, au grand jamais, s'installer dans un endroit si isolé et si éloigné de Chicago, mais elle est tombée amoureuse du manoir, de son parc et de tout ce qui va avec.

Une folie, un caprice, une ignominie ! Voilà ce qu'en pensait sa famille. Originaire d'un milieu modeste, Bella avait, à à peine trente ans, fait fortune en vendant ses romans. Ses histoires étaient devenues des best-sellers pour la plupart et c'était très lucratif. Mais la maison de maître, de style Queen Anne de 700 m² habitable sur son parc de 5 hectares était quand même bien au-dessus du train de vie que la décence l'obligeait à avoir.

Sa mère avait été horrifiée, il y a un an, lorsque Bella avait signé le compromis de vente. Avec sa façade rose pastel et ses boiseries blanches elle n'était pour Renée qu'une immense maison de poupée. Syndrome de Peter Pan ! Le diagnostique de sa génitrice était irrévocable. Son frère lui, pensait qu'elle avait pris le melon. Il était devenu mesquin et jaloux, ça lui brisait le cœur d'une certaine manière.

Mais Hennepin Mansion l'avait simplement fait fondre. Ce qui n'était qu'une photo sur internet, bien trop loin et bien trop cher, s'était transformé en réalité quelques jours plus tard, avec un agent immobilier qui lui avait présenté Margareth qui connaissait la maison dans le moindre recoin car elle était l'amie la plus proche de Madame Cullen.

Esmée Cullen, dernière descendante de cet illustre nom de la région, était décédée l'année passée. Elle avait laissé à ses héritiers, des arrières-petits-cousins très éloignés, cette immense résidence qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas garder.

Isabella apporte le plateau sur lequel repose le thé aux fruits rouges qu'elle vient de préparer. Elle se rappelle encore comment elle a couiné quand elle a découvert le manoir pour la première fois en vrai.

Sa tourelle fièrement dressée, son porche d'un blanc immaculé et ses fenêtres immenses. La maison était stupéfiante par son élégance et son aplomb mais aussi merveilleuse par sa finesse, sa délicatesse et tous les petits détails qui la rendent si spéciale, de l'ovale des poignées en laiton aux formes gothiques et crénelées des montants de l'escalier.

Alors qu'elle n'était encore que dans l'allée gravillonnée qui monte au travers du parc arboré elle savait déjà qu'elle vivrait ici, dans cette maison. Une aliénation pour tout le monde, une évidence pour elle. Et ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentit quand elle passa la porte pour la première fois.

La maison était glaciale et pourtant une chaleur l'avait enveloppée. Immédiatement elle fut chez elle.

-_Bonjour_ _toi_ ! S'est-elle entendue marmonner en détaillant le hall d'entrée. Du parquet foncé parfaitement ciré aux portraits encadrés sur les murs interminables au-dessus desquels s'arquaient de sublimes moulures, tout semblait l'accueillir.

Et l'odeur particulière que l'endroit dégageait, il y avait bien sûr ce petit truc de cire, de térébenthine et de vieux bois propre aux anciennes demeures, mais également cette odeur de liqueur et de fleur d'oranger. Et d'autres parfums d'enfance : le bourbon de grand-père, la cannelle des tartes aux pommes et autres madeleines chaudes sortant du four. La maison avait vécu, vivait encore et Bella voulait s'inscrire dans son histoire.

Bella s'était donc installée et à mesure que les mois étaient passés Hennepin avait dévoilé quelques-uns de ses secrets. Quelque chose avait alors changé en elle, ce n'est pas Hennepin qui lui appartenait, c'est elle qui appartenait à Hennepin.

_-Peut-être qu'il y aura un galant pour toi, au bal ce soir. _

Bella sort de ses pensées et répète amusée en regardant son amie :

_-Un galant ?_ _Oh Margareth plus personne n'utilise ce mot depuis longtemps !_ Se moque-t-elle avec gentillesse.

_-Ne change pas de sujet mademoiselle ! Tu as plus de vocabulaire que le commun des mortels, tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit._

Bella se rembrunit, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a tiré un trait sur l'idée d'avoir un « galant », c'est toujours trop décevant, elle préfère les rêver. Elle vit en rêve bien plus d'histoires d'amour qu'elle n'en aura jamais en vrai de toute manière.

Installée sur une des méridiennes tapissée de motifs safranés, elle continue de sourire à Maggy. Elle déguste son thé, par petites gorgées, aucune tristesse, aucune nostalgie, c'est comme ça quand elle est ici. Non, elle n'a besoin de rien, ni galant, ni personne, elle se sent entière et sereine.

Quand les lampions colorés qui jalonnent la ville en ce jour particulier commencent à scintiller alors que le soleil s'incline sur l'horizon, Bella pense qu'il est temps d'aller se préparer. Elle raccompagne Margareth jusqu'au bout de l'allée puis regagne la maison et sa chambre. Les rayons orangés enveloppent la pièce d'une chaleur irréelle, douce et paisible, comme toujours ici.

Elle se glisse ensuite dans la salle de bain attenante. Aujourd'hui, le terme « mansion » prend tout son sens. Dans sa maison de poupée, elle se sent comme une princesse. Elle allume quelques bougies blanches parfumées à la vanille. La vapeur d'eau envahit la pièce à mesure qu'une mousse onctueuse se forme dans la baignoire émaillée sur ses jolis pieds dorés. Elle augmente le volume du petit poste radio et s'immerge nue dans la chaleur parfumée avant que les accords suaves et sensuels d'une chanson de Whitney Houston lui fassent fermer les yeux.

Elle se sent bien ici, c'est comme si l'âme de la maison veillait sur elle. Elle soupire, se relaxe, ça résonne tout autour d'elle, comme un souffle chaud dans son oreille. Elle adore cette sensation, il n'y a que chez elle qu'elle ressent ça, cette douceur, cette tranquillité. Elle n'a même pas vraiment envie d'aller au bal, elle veut rester ici, dans sa béatitude.

C'est avec un peu d'inquiétude à l'idée de passer la soirée dehors qu'elle se glisse dans la robe de soie vert clair qu'elle a fait faire pour l'occasion. La réplique d'une robe victorienne du dix-neuvième, longue, avec des petites manches en dentelle noire qui descendent sur ses épaules, un décolleté droit qu'on remplit à l'aide d'un corset pigeonnant. Mais ce qu'elle adore, ce sont les lacets dans le dos, une multitude de lacets qui moulent sa taille fine à la perfection. Bien sûr la robe est plus moderne, une petite fermeture éclair est dissimulée dans la couture du bustier, elle n'a donc besoin de personne pour s'en parer.

Dans la suite master d'Hennepin Mansion, les portraits de la famille Cullen examinent avec attention les motifs alambiqués qui donnent un côté gothique à la robe de Bella. Tous leurs regards ont l'air focalisé sur elle quand elle passe un long moment assise à la coiffeuse dans l'angle. Elle discipline ses épaisses boucles brunes en les séparant d'une raie asymétrique. Elle dissimule ensuite quelques barrettes pour les maintenir en arrière, laissant ses boucles brunes cascader librement dans son dos. Elle trace un délicat trait d'eye-liner au-dessus de ses cils qu'elle allonge avec du mascara avant de passer son loup en dentelle sur ses yeux. Une fois prête, elle jette un coup d'œil à la photographie de l'homme fier et ténébreux qui l'observe depuis l'une des miniatures ovale sur le bord de la cheminée.

_-Est-ce que ça te plaît ?_ Demande-t-elle amusée à l'homme qui jadis dormait peut-être dans cette pièce. Elle sourit quand il semble lui donner son approbation.

Se sentant élégante et séduisante, elle attrape la pochette qui vient agrémenter sa tenue et quitte sa maison. Le centre ville n'est qu'à quelques minutes à pied et comme c'est la fin de l'été, elle décide de ne pas prendre la voiture. Pour d'une part profiter des illuminations de la ville mais aussi de la douceur de l'air ambiant.

Hennepin ne peut pas être plus charmant qu'en ce jour de Saint Charlie. Le nom de l'homme a d'ailleurs été imprimé et semble orner chaque vitrine des boutiques du centre ville. Charlie Swan, plus qu'un héros ici, c'est le sauveur de la ville.

Maggy a raconté mille fois l'histoire mais Bella ne s'en lasse pas.

Après quelques minutes la tête en l'air, ne pouvant retirer ses yeux de toutes les petites lumières blanches scintillantes qui jalonnent le chemin, le rendant presque féerique, elle arrive sur la place de la mairie illuminée de toute part. Un parquet et une scène ont été déployés pour l'occasion, un million de lampions décorent les arbres environnants. La place est envahie, les habitants ont joué le jeu et tout le monde est déguisé. C'est une marée multicolore qui se dandine sur la piste de danse au centre de la place ou près du banquet à droite.

Nerveusement, Bella essaie d'apercevoir une tête familière en se faufilant entre les groupes qui parlent et rient fort tout autour. Elle reconnaît dans la foule les Tortues Ninjas, Yoko Ono et John Lennon. Plus loin, vers le bar composé de tréteaux et de planches recouvertes de papier crépon il y a Dark Vador qui tient dans ses bras une minuscule reine des neiges bleue.

_-Bella ? Waouh vous êtes stupéfiante !_ Elle sourit gentiment à Eric qui vient de s'arrêter devant elle. Eric Yorki est le gérant de l'épicerie, il se prend ce soir pour un agent du FBI.

_-Merci,_ sourit Bella gênée_, le gilet pare-balle vous donne fière allure !_ Ajoute-t-elle sans conviction mais avec gentillesse. Elle est un peu déçue qu'il l'ait tout de suite reconnue.

-_Merci ! Les mioches de Sammy m'ont piqué mon flingue, je me sens nu !_ Rit-il.

Bella avise le holster vide et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur les menottes à sa ceinture.

Eric hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive, mais Bella préfère l'ignorer.

_-Bougez-pas d'ici princesse, je vais vous chercher un verre !_ Il s'éloigne dans la foule, la laissant se triturer les doigts mal à l'aise.

_-Bonsoir mademoiselle Bella !_ C'est le Joker qui ricane derrière elle, costume violet et cravate verte, elle admire de haut en bas le travail, teint blafard et sourire rouge vif étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

_-Mike ?_ Demande Bella, pas certaine de savoir s'il s'agit vraiment du paysagiste qui entretient le parc de sa maison.

_-Oui ! Bien vu !_ S'exclame-t-il. Elle ne peut pas savoir s'il sourit ou pas. _Tu es magnifique !_ Ajoute-t-il.

_-Merci !_ Rougit-elle subitement intéressée par la pointe de ses chaussures.

_-Tu viens danser avec moi ? Je t'ai dit que tu es magnifique ? _

_-Oui, tu l'as mentionné il me semble, merci ! Merci pour la danse aussi, mais Eric vient juste d'aller nous chercher des verres. _

Mais ce n'est pas Mike qui répond, c'est un autre homme, qui se tient tout près du paysagiste.

_-Parfait Mike, attendez Eric ici, je vais faire danser Bella et le verre ne sera pas perdu. Vous venez avec moi, Isabella ? _

Bella ne sait pas à qui appartient cette voix mais elle est basse et virile, rauque et envoûtante. Elle fait face à l'homme mais sous son loup vénitien gris à plume verte, elle ne le reconnaît pas.

-_On se connaît ?_ Demande-t-elle curieuse en plongeant dans ses yeux clairs. Il sourit en hochant la tête, faisant signe que oui. Elle ne peut quitter les émeraudes qui l'observent, vertes, claires, très claires, assorties à sa robe à elle, aux broderies fines de son loup colombine, aux plumes de son masque à lui, à la cravate qui tranche sur son costume gris. Costume du siècle dernier qui souligne sa large carrure et qui fait sembler Mike tout petit à côté de lui et surtout beaucoup moins charismatique.

_-Vous dansez Bella ?_ Demande encore l'homme, elle n'a pas conscience qu'il a prit sa main et qu'il recule en direction de la piste. Elle est hypnotisée et si les battements de son cœur ne résonnaient pas si fort elle pourrait penser qu'elle est morte. Cliniquement morte, encéphalogramme complètement plat, juste cet homme qui sent divinement bon, une odeur singulière et pourtant familière, de fleur d'oranger et de vétiver. Elle inspire son essence à pleins poumons, avec délectation et fascination.

_-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et pourtant je suis certaine de vous connaître. _Elle marmonne, cherchant dans la perfection des traits de sa mâchoire carrée un indice qui l'aiguillerait sur la personnalité masquée face à elle et qui l'entraîne au centre de la place.

_-Ne pensez pas Bella, vivez._ Souffle-t-il en la rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps s'effleurent, que la main rugueuse et forte de l'homme se referme sur la sienne, délicate et minuscule. Instinctivement, ils se balancent, de gauche à droite, en rythme, sur le dernier tube de Miley Cyrus. La musique ne colle pas, l'homme qui la fait danser n'est pas un ado attardé, il y a du vécu dans sa façon de bouger, il a des pas assurés, une poigne solide, il est ferme et robuste.

_-Est-ce que vous allez vous présenter ?_ Finit-elle par demander rongée par la curiosité.

_-Aux municipales, sûrement pas, à la présidentielle, peut-être ! _

_-Votre nom !_ Rit Bella, _je veux connaître votre nom ! _Elle tape son bras avec amusement.

_-Mon nom n'a pas beaucoup d'importance Bella, que voulez vous savoir ? _

_-Tout !_ Souffle-t-elle.

_-Il nous faudrait une vie pour ça !_ Sourit-il en la faisant tourner sous son bras, avec une élégance qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas avoir.

_\- Êtes-vous d'ici ? D'Hennepin je veux dire ? _

_-Oui, je suis d'ici, depuis des années. _

_-Et que faites-vous ?_ Demande-t-elle encore. Mais elle regrette presque immédiatement sa question. Peut-être que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt, peut-être qu'il faut garder le mystère, la magie. A moins que ce soit de la sorcellerie parce qu'elle se sent vraiment envoûtée.

_-Je suis dans la sécurité, le gardiennage si on peut dire._

Bella le croit, elle a une main sur son épaule, l'autre contre son pectoral gauche et elle peut jurer qu'il est quelqu'un d'athlétique, qui entretient sa force physique et c'est très séduisant, peut-être même trop.

_-Et vous, vous écrivez des romans._ Chuchote-t-il. Ce n'est pas une question, alors Bella hoche simplement la tête.

_\- Les écrivains m'ont toujours fasciné. _

_-Je ne suis pas un vrai écrivain._

Elle secoue la tête en riant, elle a toujours l'impression d'être un imposteur, malgré ses millions de livres vendus, elle n'arrive pas à se voir comme un auteur à part entière.

_-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous avez beaucoup de succès il me semble. _

_-Je ne me l'explique pas, je ne fais que mettre par écrit les histoires que n'importe quelle femme aimerait vivre. _

_-Toutes les femmes ne rêvent pas de rencontrer le capitaine pirate d'une goélette en 1650. _

_-Oh mon Dieu, vous m'avez lue! C'est trop gênant ! _

Le rire de l'homme l'enveloppe, il la presse contre lui, comme pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à être mal à l'aise.

_-Est-ce que ça vous a plu au moins ?_ Demande Bella incertaine.

_-Pas vraiment,_ chuchote l'homme en se rapprochant plus encore, se penchant au-dessus d'elle, comme pour lui faire une confidence. _C'est un peu trop fleur bleue et romantique pour un grand garçon comme moi. Mais j'adore votre plume, elle est très jolie. _

_-Merci. _Bella se sent rougir, comme s'il l'avait directement complimenté elle. Puis, elle se mord la lèvre en retenant un petit rire. Sa plume fait partie d'elle, quand il complimente sa plume, évidement qu'il la complimente elle.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?_ Demande-t-il. Elle secoue la tête, plonge dans les yeux de son cavalier.

_-Je n'avais pas prévu de danser ce soir._ Élude-t-elle.

_-Ah oui ? Qu'aviez-vous prévu ? _

_-Pas grand-chose en réalité, c'est ma première Saint Charlie, mon premier bal masqué en prime. Je pensais venir, observer, comprendre un peu mieux cette étrange tradition à laquelle tout le monde semble si attaché. _

_-Vous connaissez l'histoire de Charlie, Bella ? _

_-Oh oui, Margareth Denaly me l'a racontée un millier de fois. _

_-Maggy est adorable, mais vous a-t-elle raconté toute l'histoire ? _

_-Je ne sais pas, dites-moi, qu'aurait-elle pu omettre ? Je sais que Charlie Swan était un des contremaîtres de la fabrique d'allumettes, il a sauvé une grande partie des femmes de la ville dans l'incendie de la scierie au début du siècle dernier. _

_-1903._ Précise l'homme.

_-Je ne m'en rappelais pas, pardonnez-moi. _

_-Ça va, ça va, vous êtes tout de même bien renseignée !_ L'homme lui offre un sourire et Bella détaille avec adoration les fossettes qui encadrent sa bouche.

_-Mais est-ce que vous saviez qu'il n'était pas seul ce jour là ?_ Reprend-il avec un brin de fierté dans la voix.

_-Ah non, je ne savais pas, vous avez une autre version de l'histoire ? _

_-J'aime votre curiosité Isabella. _Sourit-il encore et comme un aimant elle se rapproche plus de lui. Elle ne voulait pas danser, à présent elle ne veut plus quitter la piste, pour ne plus quitter ses bras, dans lesquels elle se sent si bien. Et aussi pour ne pas être interrompue par une de ses connaissances.

Elle veut une bulle avec lui, l'inconnu aux yeux verts qui lui raconte comment Edward Cullen, le fils du propriétaire de la scierie qui brûlait sur les bords du fleuve a aidé Charlie Swan à faire sortir les femmes du village de la scierie en flamme. Pendant ce temps là, ses parents dînaient à Hennepin Mansion, les autres hommes de la ville étaient en forêt pour couper du bois ou sur les routes pour acheminer les produits fabriqués ici. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Il n'y avait que Charlie Swan et Edward Cullen pour sauver toutes ces femmes.

-_Pourquoi n'est-il pas fêté lui aussi, c'est injuste !_ S'offusque Bella en lui coupant sèchement la parole.

-_Parce que Charlie a succombé à ses blessures. Il a trépassé sur le parvis brûlant de la scierie enflammée. Au début, les gens ont pensé que le fils Cullen aussi avait péri. Dans les décombres, ils n'ont rien retrouvé, l'incendie avait vraiment tout détruit. Les Cullen étaient inconsolables, ils avaient tout perdu, le fruit de leur travail, leur richesse et surtout, leur fils aîné. Pendant toute une année, Charlie Swan et le fils Cullen ont été pleurés et célébrés, comme des héros. Ils étaient les sauveurs de Hennepin après tout, sans eux il y aurait eu des dizaines d'orphelins. Mais quand l'été toucha à sa fin et que la date d'anniversaire de l'incendie approcha, le fil Cullen réapparut. _

_-Il n'était pas mort ?_ S'étonna Bella.

_-Apparemment pas_. Dit l'homme avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Il laisse un sourire s'étirer sur ses jolies lèvres avant de reprendre :

_-Il encouragea ses parents et les habitants à reconstruire la scierie, il organisa un grand dîner pour motiver les troupes et rendre hommage à Charlie. Hennepin avait sombré dans la misère, les gens ne vivaient que de l'exploitation du bois, les conséquences de l'incendie avaient été terribles. Après cette fête, qui redonna de l'espoir à tous les habitants, ils se retroussèrent les manches. L'année suivante, quand le fils Cullen revint pour l'hommage à Charlie, il les encouragea de nouveau_.

_-Il est revenu l'année d'après ? _

-_Bien sûr, et pendant les nombreuses années qui suivirent. Il mettait un point d'honneur à être là. Avec le temps, la fête prit de l'ampleur, ce qui n'était qu'un dîner en plein air devint un rassemblement un peu plus conséquent avec les hameaux environnants, puis une petite fête cantonale. Ensuite il y eu la kermesse. Une année les habitants firent venir un manège et c'est comme ça que la fête foraine commença. Le bal costumé, je ne sais pourquoi cette tradition est née, peut-être que des habitants avaient des choses à cacher mais c'est comme ça que la Saint Charlie s'est toujours déroulée._

_-Waouh, je ne connaissais pas cette version. Merci._ Pas une seconde Bella ne l'a lâché du regard, il est stupéfiant quand il parle. Elle voudrait presque le supplier de le faire encore.

_-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir à propos d'Hennepin ? _

_-Oh oui, des centaines de choses,_ sourit-il avec espièglerie. Cet air subitement juvénile fait se serrer le cœur de Bella.

-_Je vous connais, vous m'êtes familier mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui vous êtes. C'est extrêmement frustrant. _

_-Oh non, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez frustrée ! De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Venez, allons nous restaurer ! _

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire un seul mot, il l'a entraîné vers le buffet, à quelques mètres de la piste de danse. Habituellement, elle n'aime pas les hommes trop directifs, elle n'aime pas non plus être contrainte et son esprit de contradiction la rend souvent revêche, mais comme il a pris sa main, elle est juste guimauve. Sa grande main chaude est aussi rassurante que l'étaient les étreintes de son père quand elle avait six ans ou que les mots susurrés à l'oreille par son premier amour dans le bois derrière le bungalow de sa mère.

Cet inconnu fait naître en elle des sensations qu'elle n'avait plus ressenties depuis longtemps. Elle l'observe quand il la lâche pour se saisir d'une assiette en plastique : il est bien bâti, très élégant dans son costume gris. Ses cheveux châtain foncé en pagaille au-dessus de sa tête lui donnent un air décontracté et flamboyant. Physiquement il semble avoir environ trente ans, pourtant Bella sent au fond d'elle qu'il est plus vieux et moins insouciant qu'il ne le montre.

-_Est-ce_ _que_ _cela_ _vous_ _convient_ _?_ Demande-t-il en lui tendant une assiette bien garnie de crudités avec quelques chips pour accompagner.

-_C'est_ _parfait_ _!_ S'étonne-t-elle en regardant l'assiette, elle aurait pris exactement la même chose si elle s'était servi elle-même.

_-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous trouver une place pendant que je me sers ? Je vous rejoins. _

Bella acquiesce et s'exécute, bien sagement, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire. Et certes ça l'est mais pourquoi trouve-t-elle ça normal qu'il s'adresse à elle de cette manière ? Cependant elle se dirige vers les rangées de tables où de nombreuses personnes sont en train de dîner, à la bonne franquette. Instinctivement elle prend les places les plus éloignées de la piste, les plus isolées.

Maggy, assise à quelques mètres de là avec un groupe d'anciens lui fait signe de la main. Elle est magnifique avec sa robe en dentelle noire et sa grande plume sur la tête, comme les divas des années Art Déco.

Maggy a un sourire immense quand elle voit la silhouette du grand jeune homme se diriger vers Bella. Elle lui offre un clin d'œil complice et Bella rougit en regardant son « galant » s'approcher avec les assiettes. Maggy n'avait pas menti.

Sous son masque, Bella ne distingue que la partie basse de son visage, mais elle sait qu'il est beau. Ce qui émane de lui est magnifique : sérénité, douceur et force, exactement comme Hennepin Mansion.

-_Bon appétit,_ annonce-t-il dans un sourire magnétique.

-_Merci_, répond-elle, cherchant d'où vient cette sensation de plénitude, de normalité et d'équilibre. Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé les fêtes et les grands rassemblements. Évidement on est loin des conférences de presse ou des séances de dédicaces auxquelles elle doit se soumettre régulièrement, mais elle ne devrait pas se sentir aussi bien. Habituellement dès qu'elle est loin de chez elle, elle se sent incomplète. Quand elle sort de Hennepin Mansion, elle compte les heures qui la séparent de sa maison.

Et si elle s'est faite pimpante ce soir, c'est parce que son intuition lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas pareil cette fois. Elle devait être là, à cet endroit. C'est n'importe quoi, mais c'est comme si une force plus grande lui avait soufflé que ce serait ici et maintenant et elle se sent submergée par l'émotion, face à cet inconnu qui mange tranquillement, avec une élégance surprenante.

Son ventre est trop noué pour qu'elle puisse avaler quoi que ce soit et de toute façon elle est incapable de poser ses yeux sur autre chose que l'homme face à elle, il est comme l'immensité de l'univers, magnifique et inaccessible.

-_Mangez_ _Bella_, souffle-t-il en passant son bras par-dessus la table, sa grande paume recouvre sa main figée près de son assiette. Elle regarde ses longs doigts, râpeux et calleux, se disant qu'il doit faire un travail manuel en plus de la sécurité, il doit aimer bricoler. Ses pensées prennent une direction toute autre quand le pouce de l'homme se met à tourner sur le dessus de sa main.

-_Bella_ ? _Vous_ _allez_ _bien_ ? Elle laisse les frissons qu'il a provoqués finir leur course le long de ses reins et dans sa nuque avant de lui répondre avec une ferveur non dissimulée.

_-Je vais parfaitement bien._

Et c'est vrai, elle a envie de pleurer tellement elle se sent privilégiée, gâtée et favorisée. Pourquoi elle ? Il y a plein de jeunes femmes très jolies à Hennepin et cet homme superbe, enfin, le peu qu'elle en voit à cause de son masque, a jeté son dévolu sur elle. Elle n'est pas dupe concernant ses intentions, elle a très bien compris où il voulait en venir, mais elle apprécie la manière romantique avec laquelle il s'y applique.

_-Pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas ?_ Il y a une vraie inquiétude dans sa voix. _Cela ne vous plaît pas ?_ Il presse ses doigts entre les siens, comme pour l'encourager à se confier.

_-Je suis un peu nouée,_ souffle Bella, _vous m'intimidez. _

L'éclat de rire franc et massif de l'homme fait se retourner les gens autour d'eux.

_-Moi je vous intimide ?_ S'étouffe-t-il en essayant de contenir son rire. Bella le regarde avec consternation, vexée de sa moquerie et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle. Il se lève d'un bon, la faisant sursauter. En trois enjambées il a contourné la table et se laisse tomber sur le banc tout à côté d'elle.

_-Ne soyez pas intimidée, pas avec moi Bella._ Souffle-t-il. Son front touche presque sa tempe. Elle tourne imperceptiblement la tête vers lui, se noie dans ses yeux verts.

-_Mais qui êtes-vous ?_ Demande-t-elle complètement subjuguée, complètement amourachée, comme une collégienne. Elle n'était pas prête pour ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux au premier regard ?

_-Ça n'a pas d'importance Bella._ Chuchote-t-il en posant ses mains sur les joues porcelaines de la fille aux yeux d'ébène. Encadrant son précieux visage, elle soupire, ce geste est si familier. La main de l'homme glisse sur son épaule nue. Elle y est à sa place, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Elle frissonne de la tête aux pieds, un frisson de plaisir, un frisson de bien-être, tout chez lui est attirant, hypnotisant.

_-Ne sois pas mal à l'aise avec moi Bella, s'il te plaît. _C'est chuchoté, à peine audible et pourtant elle comprend parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire, elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance, il est déjà un ami, un confident, elle ne veut pas avoir de retenue ou de pudeur avec lui. Parce que c'est comme si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps.

_-Viens, viens danser avec moi_, dit-il en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Elle est sur ses pieds avant même d'avoir pu analyser le sens de sa question.

_-Mais vous n'avez pas fini votre dîner. _S'étonne-t-elle quand ses talons résonnent sur le parquet et qu'il lui fait face en lui ouvrant ses bras.

_-Laissons tomber le dîner, un orage monte, il faut profiter du temps qu'il nous reste. _

Bella jette un coup d'œil au ciel, le plafond étoilé vierge de tout nuage ne laisse présager aucune intempérie. Elle le regarde avec étonnement. Se demandant ce qui lui fait dire ça.

_-Je vis ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir,_ explique-t-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même avant de la ramener dans ses bras forts. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de poser la question, à croire qu'il lit dans ses pensées, ou qu'il la connaît très bien.

Elle ravale la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Pour l'instant elle préfère profiter de la magie, de la musique, de ses bras forts et de sa fragrance subtile. Sans hésitation, dès la fin de la première chanson, elle enroule ses bras autour de lui, le serrant étroitement. Lui faisant aussi comprendre qu'elle n'est pas prête à quitter son étreinte. Une autre chanson passe, puis une autre, et les trois suivantes. Ils n'échangent aucun mot et une fois encore Bella se demande comment même les silences semblent si évidents.

_-Comment nous connaissons-nous ?_ Finit-elle par demander. Frustrée et peut-être inquiète aussi. Elle est désireuse de comprendre, de mettre un mot sur les émotions puissantes et surréalistes qu'elle ressent. Son ventre se tord quand elle prend un peu plus conscience de l'étendue de son attirance. Et la chose étonnante, c'est qu'elle est réciproque, elle le sent, il ne peut en être autrement, chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses intonations de voix suinte l'affection, l'adoration et le désir. Oui, cet homme la désire, peut-être plus que tous les hommes qu'elle a connus réunis. Elle se sent comme une biche au milieu d'une route, aveuglée par des pleins phares. Elle sait exactement ce qui va se passer, elle voit le danger approcher, inexorablement, comme au ralenti et pourtant beaucoup trop vite. Et elle est figée, incapable de bouger.

-_N'aie pas peur de moi,_ chuchote-t-il.

Bon sang non, elle n'a pas peur de lui, pas de ses fantastiques yeux verts dans lesquels elle se noie sans fin au milieu de ces vagues d'admiration et d'envie qui la font se sentir si belle. Elle n'a pas peur de lui non, ni de ses bras fermes qui l'enveloppent comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ni de sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne qui exhale un souffle chaud qui heurte sa peau, une tentation pure qui l'enflamme d'un désir brut.

_-Je n'ai pas peur de toi. _

Et c'est vrai, tout ce qu'elle craint c'est cet instant. Qu'il soit éphémère, que ce moment se brise en une seconde, qu'il disparaisse pour toujours et la laisse sans souffle. Parce que pour la première fois, dans ses bras, elle semble vivre et respirer enfin.

_-Embrasse-moi,_ demande-t-il contre sa bouche. _Embrasse-moi Bella je t'en prie._ Leurs visages sont déjà soudés, leurs fronts sont joints, leurs nez accolés, il ne reste que leurs lèvres à connecter.

_-Bella je t'en prie._ Couine-t-il au supplice, sa lèvre supérieure touchant déjà la sienne quand les mots glissent de sa bouche.

_-Attends encore…_ marmonne-t-elle, se délectant de la sensation dans son ventre, ses reins, sa nuque et même jusque dans la pointe de ses orteils.

_-Attendre quoi Bella ?_ _Je t'attends depuis toujours._ Il l'implore maintenant, ses mains encadrent son visage, il est prêt à s'agenouiller, à la supplier, il le fait déjà, ses yeux crient le besoin, il va mourir si elle lui refuse ça.

-_Bella ? _Demande-t-il encore sur sa bouche, _qu'attends-tu ? _

_-Que le monde ait fini de tourner,_ répond-elle laconiquement en laissant fondre ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme quand l'acier en fusion rencontre une surface glacée, les lèvres brûlantes de Bella se figent sur celles froides et délicates de l'homme au loup vénitien. Elle ne s'appartient plus à cet instant, autour de sa nuque solide elle resserre ses mains et s'enivre du goût fruité et sucré de sa bouche glacée. Il ne faut qu'une seconde à l'homme pour prendre le contrôle du baiser et qu'une milliseconde à la fille pour le lui concéder. Ses lèvres couvrent les siennes avec une infinie délicatesse mais un érotisme insoutenable. Elle sent le feu monter dans son ventre, une sensation cuisante et harassante.

_-Bon sang !_ Grogne-t-elle en le prenant d'assaut, sa langue forçant le passage de sa bouche. Elle ne prête même plus attention à ce qui l'entoure, la musique a cessé et des voix leur parviennent de tous les côtés. Mais il n'y a que l'homme, leurs corps moulés dans une étreinte parfaite, son odeur puissante, ses cheveux mouillés entre ses doigts et la pluie qui s'abat sur eux, qui trempe sa veste, ses épaules et inonde leurs visages.

Même le tonnerre qui gronde et résonne dans toute la vallée et les éclairs qui déchirent le ciel sous la pluie battante ne mettent pas fin à ce baiser. Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, les éléments se déchaînent mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la tempête qui les unit. Aussi bien elle que lui, ils ont attendu ça toutes leurs vies. Elle depuis les livres de contes dans les contreforts de sa chambre d'enfant au quatorzième étage d'une tour de Chicago, lui dans l'herbe tendre et grasse d'un vallon encore isolé de l'humanité dans le fin fond de l'Illinois.

L'univers a son explication au contact de leurs corps.

A bout de souffle, la relâchant à regret, il s'écrie :

_-Allons nous mettre à l'abri Bella chérie ! _Il a déjà son bras enroulé autour d'elle et la guide vers le bout de la place désormais déserte. Comme si le chaos s'était abattu en quelques secondes, tout le monde s'est enfuit, ne reste que du papier crépon décoloré, détrempé, s'agitant violemment sous les bourrasques de vent. Hennepin est désormais plongé dans l'obscurité et les pins qui bordent le chemin qui mène au manoir sont immenses et terrifiants, ombres scarifiées au milieu du ciel tourmenté.

Mais Bella n'a pas peur, elle trottine en essayant de sauver sa robe, guidée par des bras musclés qui la conduisent à l'abri.

-_Bon sang, ouvre-vite !_ Grogne-t-il en soutenant la petite pochette dans laquelle elle fouille précipitamment pour trouver les clés de la double porte en bois sculptée d'Hennepin Mansion.

Leurs vêtements dégoulinent sur le parquet ciré quand il la pousse à l'intérieur. La porte claque derrière eux.

_-Il n'y a plus d'électricité,_ annonce Bella avec anxiété en actionnant frénétiquement l'interrupteur du salon. Il n'en a cure visiblement et la prend immédiatement dans ses bras.

_-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'électricité,_ affirme-t-il en la décollant du sol quand elle enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle est bien d'accord avec lui, il y en a assez dans l'air. Ça crépite tout autour d'eux, entre eux, au-dessus et en-dessous.

Le baiser qui s'ensuit est profond et humide, parfait, chaud, froid, langoureux, un brin désespéré.

Dans l'escalier, c'est chaotique, ils trébuchent et s'emmêlent. Les vêtements craquent chaque fois qu'un éclair déchire le ciel et illumine la pièce d'un flash argenté. Sans se poser de question, comme s'ils étaient venus un million de fois dans cette maison, ils tournent à droite dans la dernière révolution de l'escalier. Seulement guidés par le déchaînement d'éléments, rythmés par les hurlements du vent, elle pousse la double porte de la suite master d'un coup de pied. Dans la précipitation, sa robe est déchirée et la bouche de l'homme attaque déjà ses clavicules dénudées. Elle tire ses cheveux chaque fois que ses dents griffent sa peau, que ses doigts se plantent dans le bas de son dos.

Elle arrache les barrettes qui retiennent ses boucles, il tire la robe vers le bas, dénudant ses seins blancs et froids. Elle n'est que frisson, luxure et gourmandise. Elle se cramponne quand il la décolle du sol. Elle halète de surprise quand il la jette sur le large lit. Elle ne se défend pas quand il la prend d'assaut comme une bête assoiffée, une bête affamée, un homme désespéré.

La pluie heurte les baies vitrées dans un fracas assourdissant qui en temps normal aurait fait frissonner Bella d'effroi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ce soir, au contraire, les sifflements glaçants du vent l'étourdissent et la bouche de l'homme sur sa peau brûlante l'électrise.

_-Tellement envie_ marmonne-t-il.

_-Mon Dieu moi aussi, _ne peut-elle retenir.

L'homme à qui elle est accrochée est si puissant qu'elle tire sur ses vêtements avec toute la force qu'elle possède, sans peur de lui faire mal. Les boutons de la chemise volent, carambolent sur le sol. Son torse est large, pale, parsemé de quelques poils. Elle l'attire contre elle, sa robe déchirée sous sa poitrine, les muscles saillants du buste de l'homme fondent sur ses seins.

_-Si bon !_ Couine-t-elle en détresse, se tordant, s'arquant, minaudant pour plus.

A l'apogée du désir, au supplice, elle tire sur le ruban qui retient son masque à lui. Elle s'ancre un peu plus quand d'un geste précis et rapide il se débarrasse de sa veste et de sa chemise.

_-Retire ça, je veux te voir,_ supplie-t-elle en tirant sur les plumes. Il fait trop sombre dans la pièce pour qu'elle détaille précisément son visage mais elle n'a pas besoin de lumière, elle connaît ses traits. Elle le touche, ils sont doux, virils et masculins, son nez est long et fin, ses yeux immenses. Elle sait qu'ils sont entourés de grands cils marron qui donnent une profondeur infinie à ses iris clairs.

Elle est toujours subjuguée par sa beauté.

_-Ne pense pas, vis !_ Souffle-t-il contre sa bouche.

_-Tu es si beau !_ Sourit-t-elle sur ses lèvres. Il esquisse un sourire en retour, elle le sent quand il l'embrasse profondément. .

Elle gémit de contentement juste avant que les mains de l'homme délaissent sa peau douce et claire pour ses longs cheveux sombres et épais. Il cherche la boucle qui retient son masque à elle aussi. Dissimulée dans ses mèches, c'est un peu plus long pour la libérer de son pseudo anonymat. Mais si tôt fait, il exulte,

_\- Bella, oh… Bella. _Ils ont l'air ivres, amoureux, heureux. Elle le débarrasse des derniers lambeaux de tissu, de manière frénétique, comme si la seule chose qui comptait désormais dans l'univers c'était d'être près de lui, au plus près qu'on peut être et même plus encore !

-_Edward_, pleure-t-elle à l'agonie, peau, craquement, bouche, dédale, perdue, langue… craquement.

-_Respire_ !

-_Merde_ ! _OUI_ !

La tempête ne faiblit pas, encore et encore, le fracas des nuages noirs qui s'enroulent autour des montants d'un lit fabriqué par un ébéniste aux alentours de 1870. Le râpeux d'un dessus de lit pourpre avec un liseré doré, une déesse étendue nue dessus. Un homme ému… séparés par seulement quelques centimètres, des centimètres d'amour, de douceur et de tendresse. Ses lèvres dans le creux de sa hanche.

-_Trois mille ans, je t'attendrai encore trois mille ans !_ Confie-t-il dans l'ivresse de son parfum féminin, jasmin, dans la chaleur de son corps, moelleux, accueillant, langoureux, sensuel dans le moindre de ses mouvements… Dans le creux de son cou, dans le noir de ses yeux, dans la cambrure de ses reins.

La fusion brûlante de leurs corps est une évidence, délicate et furieuse, l'abandon est complet. La révélation est assommante pour tous les deux. Comme s'ils prenaient conscience de la voix intérieure qui leur avait toujours parlé, qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici, là, dans ce lit, à ce moment précis, elle avec lui. Exactement comme elle a toujours voulu l'écrire, exactement comme un but ultime pour lui.

Alors, après l'orage et jusqu'à l'aube, comme des shoots de Tequila, ils s'enivrent. Comme l'adrénaline d'un saut en parachute, ils exultent de plaisir. Comme s'ils se manquaient depuis deux cent ans ils rattrapent dix mille fois le temps. C'est évident qu'elle lui a toujours manqué, ses glissements parfaits, ses gémissements mesurés, le rythme de sa perfection, l'union, la dévotion.

Elle sait que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil, elle sait qu'elle l'a connu il y a une éternité, qu'elle l'aimera encore, jusqu'au Big Bang qui ne peut y mettre fin et même la mort n'y peut rien.

-_Edward_ ! Elle hurle son amour. Ancré en elle, il la possède comme il l'a toujours fait, exactement comme elle en a toujours rêvé et plus encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie lui aussi son plaisir, au fin fond d'elle dans la frénésie d'une vision de perfection, de vénération et d'adoration.

Jusqu'à l'aube… jusqu'aux premières lumières, jusqu'à ce que la pâle lueur rose envahisse la pièce, avec nostalgie, angoisse, signant la fin de leur étreinte dans leurs souffles ralentissant, profonds, puis lourds et enfin, paisibles.

Elle caresse son arcade sourcilière avec une infinie tendresse, observant ses traits parfaits, concédant enfin à son subconscient que ça existe vraiment.

Et puis un dernier baiser sur l'os saillant de sa mâchoire, encore un regard pour ne rien oublier de tout ça, son grain de beauté sur sa tempe, la petite cicatrice au coin de ses lèvres, une dernière bataille avec ses propres paupières, pensant que si elle gagne, cette fois là, il ne disparaîtra pas.

_-Je t'aime Edward…. _

**xxx**

Dans le flou du réveil, dans le bleu azur du ciel et le jaune du soleil qui envahit la pièce... elle sait qu'il sera pour toujours dans sa tête, sous sa peau et au plus profond de son être.

Elle remonte le drap, caressant la place vide à côté d'elle. Elle se frotte le visage essayant de comprendre ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Dans la pièce tout semble pareil, à part peut-être le cadre retourné sur le bord de la cheminée, mais en elle tout a changé.

Elle glisse ses pieds sur l'épais tapis prune, ça vacille un peu autour d'elle, ses jambes sont douloureuses, son dos tiré et ses épaules écorchées. Magnifique, il était bel et bien là.

Sortie enfin de sa torpeur, elle s'enroule dans le drap et s'installe devant la coiffeuse, pour se démaquiller, remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux un peu comme dans ses idées.

La déception l'envahit petit à petit. Il n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait promis. Promis qu'il serait là, promis qu'il ne partirait pas. Tout était si différent et pourtant le constat est navrant.

Elle sait. Ses yeux vacillent, dans le flou d'une montée de larmes, le brouillard du déchirement de l'âme. Tout ça n'était pas réel. Il s'est joué d'elle. Il est parti.

Furieuse, elle se lève, enfile une robe de chambre en laine et attrape sa tablette dernière génération. S'il y a un Edward Cullen à Hennepin elle va le trouver et lui rappeler comment les femmes doivent être traitées.

Et puis d'un coup, elle se fige, se demandant subitement comment elle connaît son nom ? Elle réfléchit, se frotte le front, repasse le film de la soirée. La danse, le dîner, l'orage et le baiser. Mais à aucun moment il n'a dit comment il s'appelait et pourtant c'était tellement évident. Elle a dit son prénom, gémit ses syllabes, elle s'entend encore râler de plaisir…. Edward…

Puis l'évidence la frappe, elle se retourne vivement, bien sûr qu'elle connaissait son visage. Elle attrape la miniature ovale retournée sur le bord de la cheminée. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts l'observe avec fascination. Il était beaucoup plus jeune quand le cliché a été pris. Elle ne lui rend pas son sourire. Tremblante et terrifiée, la vérité semblant vouloir la gifler. Elle retourne le petit cadre entre ses mains.

_Edward A. Cullen 1871-1903._

_-C'était toi ?_ Demande-t-elle comme une question mais c'est juste une affirmation déchirante masquée par un point d'interrogation. C'est évident tout y est, les yeux immenses, le grain de beauté, les fossettes et elle peut même sentir son odeur de fleur d'oranger.

Serrant le cadre contre sa poitrine, elle se laisse tomber sur l'épais matelas. Regardant avec désespoir la place vide. Une larme roule sur sa joue, elle ne reconnaît même pas les émotions qui tournoient subitement en elle. Mais il y a beaucoup de peine, du chagrin c'est certain mais aussi de la déception.

Elle regarde le plafond, reniflant sa détresse, c'était si beau ! Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça à elle ?

Et comme une réponse, un mouvement attire son attention. Du loup vénitien de l'homme négligemment abandonné sur sa coiffeuse, se détache une plume verte. Comme poussée par un courant d'air, elle virevolte dans les airs, pour venir se poser sur elle, juste pour se rappeler que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle regarde la plume se figer et elle se sent comme enveloppée.

_-Tu es toujours là …_ Comprend-elle en regardant dans le miroir, sentant sa présence. A côté d'elle, dans son reflet, pendant une fraction de seconde il apparaît.

Dans une profonde inspiration, elle sent le poids du désespoir la quitter. Sa main sur son épaule, leurs doigts enlacés elle sourit avec bien-être et sérénité. Il est toujours là et il va veiller sur elle, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Elle sourit d'autant plus qu'elle sait aussi qu'il reviendra, au prochain bal, pour Charlie Swan.


	6. OS-4 - Le Bal de Pâques

**Présentation**: **La magie des Masques (Le Twilight Contest)**

**Titre**** :** Le bal de Pâques

"**Couple"**** :** Bella et X

**Le Rating :** K ?

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "La magie des masques"**

* * *

**Le bal de Pâques**

Charlie Swan, mon père, a eu une idée formidable! Il a organisé, en collaboration avec le maire Cullen, une manifestation pour le week-end de Pâques. Manifestation qui a pour but de récolter des fonds afin d'aider mon amie Angela à payer une opération qui va changer sa vie. Elle est sourde de naissance et cette opération pourrait lui permettre d'entendre, mais elle est très coûteuse. Touchés par son histoire, ils ont donc décidé de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Les habitants et les commerçants, ont de suite répondu présents c'est extraordinaire.

J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Angela lorsque nous lui ferons la **révélation** que tout ça est pour elle. Nous avons décidé de ne pas lui en parler pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, dans le cas où nous ne récolterions pas assez, mais la **tentation**est forte!

La partie qui me plaît le moins dans le plan de papa c'est le bal masqué qui a lieu le soir. Mais après tout, cela pourrait être drôle d'être quelqu'un d'autre pendant quelques heures.

Je suis allée acheter un masque avec mon amie d'enfance, Rosalie. J'en ai choisi un de style vénitien, qui recouvre le haut de mon visage jusqu'au nez. Il est bleu et argenté avec une plume sur le milieu. Rosalie en a pris un, un peu plus travaillé et de couleur rouge histoire qu'Emmett ne la rate pas dans la foule. Moi j'irais seule. Je ne fréquente personne depuis la disparition au front, de mon fiancé Edward, il y a de cela six mois. J'ai du mal à reprendre le dessus mais je me bat chaque jour afin de continuer ma vie sans lui. Si on peut appeler ça une vie lorsque l'on perd une part de soi. Je pense d'ailleurs que papa a voulu me pousser à penser à autre chose en m'incluant dans l'organisation de ce bal.

Charlie ne tient pas en place. Heureusement pour mes nerfs, il doit être en ville un peu plus tôt afin d'accueillir les gens et régler les derniers détails.

Je suis donc seule lorsque Alice me rejoint une heure plus tard, déguisées en lapin géant. Elle fait partie des volontaires pour aider les enfants à chercher les œufs. Elle voue une **fascination** à tout ce qui se rapporte à Pâques et aux lapins.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne préfère pas savoir ce qui l'attire autant chez eux. Elle fantasme peut-être sur la taille de leurs oreilles, ou la queue allez savoir…

Elle bondit dans tous les sens, j'ai envie de la transformer en civet!

\- Ok Alice tu te calmes sinon je t'assures que je vais te faire manger des carottes pour aller avec ton costume et tu ne les avalera pas forcément de la façon courante !

Elle s'arrête immédiatement puis me regarde d'un air outré.

\- Bella je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ferais ça à mon costume! Tu sais le temps que ça m'a pris pour cacher les coutures! Et toi tu viendrais me faire un trou au beau milieu?

Je suis consternée par ce que j'entends.

\- Tes coutures? Avec ce que je viens de dire tu penses à tes coutures? Alice tu es complètement folle!

\- Pas du tout! Je suis perfectionniste.

\- Oui et légèrement atteinte également mais nous en reparlerons un autre jour. Allons-y avant que papa pense qu'on l'a abandonné.

Nous arrivons sur place. Il faut reconnaître que c'est magnifique. Alice, le lapin bondissant, m'a laissée tombée comme une vieille carotte, je me résout donc à aller me mêler à la foule et voir si je peux aider Charlie.

\- Alors papa tout se passe bien?

\- Ho Bella enfin te voilà, tu me sauves!

\- Pourquoi je sens que je vais regretter cet accueil?

\- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et suit moi.

Mon père me fait courir dans tous les sens pendant toute la journée mais au final tout se déroule à merveille. Hormis la crise d'Alice lorsqu'un des enfants lui a dit que ses moustaches faisaient très vraies. Le soucis c'est qu'elle n'a pas de fausses moustaches… Il s'en est fallu de peu mais le petit s'en est tiré indemne.

L'ouragan passé nous finalisons la décoration de la salle attenante à la tente ouverte qui abrite le bal. Nous y avons installé des tables et des chaises ainsi que quelques plats afin que l'on puisse se restaurer.

Il est 20 heures, mon père, masque vissé sur le nez, déclare le bal ouvert. C'est partit.

La neige commence à tomber une heure plus tard. La météo ne l'annonçait pas c'est une grosse surprise. Nous aurons donc un endroit de repli grâce à la salle, si il fait trop froid.

Le temps n'empêche pas le bal de battre son plein. Le groupe local joue à merveille, tout le monde passe une excellente soirée. Je peux enfin me détendre un peu. Alice a oublié ses petites contrariétés et danse comme une folle avec Jasper. Le pauvre je ne sais pas comment il tient le coup. Rosalie mène également Emmett à la baguette et Angela était émue aux larmes lorsque nous lui avons remis l'argent récolté. Tous ses frais seront pris en charge c'est formidable. Ça fait du bien de voir que les gens privilégient encore l'entraide plutôt que le chacun pour soi.

Elle n'a malheureusement pas pu rester trop tard car son petit copain est malade. Elle est donc allée prendre soin de lui mais nous a encore remercié pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de partir.

Alice et Rosalie se dirigent vers moi.

\- Allez debout feignasse. Tu viens danser avec nous.

\- Non!

\- On ne dit pas non à Alice Cullen. Alors soit tu te lèves maintenant et tout se passe bien, soit tu te lèves après que je t'ai crié dessus. Alors tu choisis quelle option?

\- Pfff ça va je viens.

Je me lève à contre cœur. Je n'aimais danser qu'avec Edward…

Je fini malgré tout par me laisser emporter par la bonne humeur de mes amis et m'amuser un peu grâce à l'ambiance générale. C'est à cet instant qu'un jeune homme avec un très beau masque intégrale noir et argenté, vient m'inviter.

\- Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

\- Vous n'avez pas de cavalière?

\- Malheureusement non. Elle n'a pas pu être avec moi ce soir. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez également non accompagnée c'est pour cela que je me permet de vous inviter.

Cet homme semble meurtri au plus profond de lui même. Je me demande si sa cavalière ne lui aurait pas posé un lapin. Ce qui est de mauvais goût pour un bal de Pâques… Prise d'un élan de compassion je fini par accepter son invitation. Il n'a pas l'air méchant en plus.

\- J'accepte mais je vous préviens que je ne suis pas douée alors j'espère que vos pieds ne sont pas rancuniers.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mes pieds sont extrêmement compréhensifs.

\- Très bien.

Nous dansons sur plusieurs morceaux. Je suis à l'aise c'est étonnant. De plus mon cavalier improvisé est très gentil. La douceur de son regard me touche et m'émeut. Nous décidons d'aller nous rafraîchir lorsque d'un coup la neige semble s'emballer.

\- Le temps se gâte.

\- En effet. J'espère que ça va se calmer sinon nous serons bons pour finir le bal à l'intérieur et tous dormir ici.

\- Ne parlez pas de malheur!

\- Ça dépend. Cela me permettrait de mieux connaître ma cavalière mystère.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à connaître.

\- Il me semble pourtant que vous avez des douleurs enfouies en vous.

\- Qui n'en n'a pas?

\- C'est vrai. Mais certaines sont plus douloureuses que d'autres.

\- Écoutez je vous trouve très gentil mais, ...

\- Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas dépasser les limites et vous blesser.

\- Ça va. C'est juste que je n'aime pas en parler, c'est trop frais et douloureux. Je peux juste vous dire que mon fiancé est mort il y a six mois et que je suffoque rien qu'en l'évoquant.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé c'est terrible. Je vous souhaite de trouver la paix, et qui sait un jour, retrouver le bonheur.

\- Merci mais j'en doute. Cependant, je continuerais à vivre. Pour lui.

\- Je suis certain qu'il ne souhaiterait rien d'autre.

Je lis une extrême sincérité dans son regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de le croire.

\- Et vous quel est votre douloureux secret?

\- Ho moi, j'aime une femme, elle est encrée dans chaque cellules de mon corps et de mon âme mais malheureusement c'est impossible et je dois essayer de trouver un sens à tout ça.

\- Pourquoi donc?

\- C'est compliqué mais disons que je ne suis plus digne d'elle.

Je comprend qu'il n'en dira pas plus, je n'insiste pas mais essaye tout de même de lui donner de l'espoir. Je pose ma main sur son bras.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait dire ça, mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Essayez de vous donner une autre chance. Si mon chagrin m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais laisser tomber si on aime sincèrement une personne car elle peut disparaître du jour au lendemain.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Ça peut l'être.

Il allait me répondre lorsqu'un des spots de la scène s'effondre, suivi d'une bourrasque qui fait voler de gros flocons de neige. Il semblerait que le temps se gâte et devienne même dangereux. Nous nous levons afin d'aider mon papa à faire rentrer les gens dans la salle et tenter de refermer la porte qui est poussée par le vent.

Nous y arrivons difficilement et comprenons que nous serons bel et bien coincés ici cette nuit. En bon shérif, Charlie prend les choses en main.

\- Pour votre propre sécurité, je suis désolé, mais il est exclu que quiconque quitte cette salle avant demain matin! Nous allons nous organiser mais je vous prie de rester calmes et tout se passera bien.

Les gens semblent inquiets mais restent calmes et disciplinés. Certains vont rapidement chercher des couvertures dans leurs voitures pendant que d'autres tentent de réorganiser la salle et protéger les fenêtres avec les moyens du bord. Ça sera compliqué mais pour une nuit ça ira. Le principal étant de rester en sécurité.

Malheureusement, la panique monte d'un cran lorsque nous entendons un bruit violent de quelque chose qui s'effondre, comme si le ciel nous tombait sur la tête. Marcus arrive en trombe et annonce à mon père que sa fille est ensevelie sous un tas de neige qui vient de tomber du toit. Ni une ni deux, mon inconnu prend les choses en main et se précipite dehors suivi par papa, Marcus et moi. Emmett et Jasper tentent de maintenir les autres à l'intérieur afin d'éviter un accident supplémentaire.

\- Je vois son bras, nous allons creuser à la main afin d'éviter de la blesser. Dites aux autres de préparer des couverture et de les chauffer si ils le peuvent. Elle aura également besoin de vêtements secs. Il faudra totalement la déshabiller pour essayer de stopper l'hypothermie.

Il semble savoir ce qu'il dit, nous ne réfléchissons donc pas et agissons avec le peu de sang froid qu'il nous reste. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la petite Jane est sortie de son piège de neige. Marcus la porte jusqu'à l'intérieur où des couvertures chaudes l'attendent. Je me retourne vers l'inconnu qui tente de maintenir son masque sur son visage. Dans la précipitation il n'a pas eu le temps de le retirer et il semble avoir été endommagé au niveau de l'attache qui le tenait en place.

\- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

\- Rien n'est gagné pour l'instant. Veillez bien à ce qu'ils fassent ce que j'ai dit et au besoin il faudra demander à quelqu'un de faire du peau à peau pour la réchauffer. Faites lui boire de l'alcool si vous en avez. Je dois partir, je suis désolé.

\- Quoi? Non c'est trop dangereux !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai connu bien pire.

Je tente de le retenir mais il est déjà loin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fuit de la sorte? Je suis perdue mais me résigne à retourner à l'intérieur, auprès de Jane. Elle semble retrouver des couleurs mais il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite. Mon père me prend en aparté.

\- Où est passé le sauveur masqué?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a fuit comme si il craignait quelque chose, je n'ai rien compris.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi?

\- Je n'en sais rien papa! C'est incompréhensible. Il semblait si gentil…

\- Il a sûrement une bonne raison. Et franchement si il a quelque chose à se reprocher je suis content qu'il soit partit pour ne pas avoir à l'arrêter. Je suis persuadé que c'est un brave homme. Essayons d'aller nous reposer la nuit va être longue.

\- Oui.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Cette histoire ne quitte pas mon esprit. Pourquoi il est parti comme ça? Je ne connais même pas son prénom.

Je fini par somnoler quelque heures. A mon réveil, la neige semble s'être calmée. Je sors sous le couvert et constate que le froid persiste mais à part ça, le temps est clair. Enfin de ce que j'en vois dans la nuit. Mon portable sonne au même instant. Le réseau est donc rétablit c'est une bonne nouvelle, nous pourrons appeler les secours pour Jane. Mais qui peut tenter de me joindre en pleine nuit? D'autant plus que quasiment toutes les personnes que je connais sont ici.

\- Allô!

\- Mademoiselle Swan?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Je suis Victoria James, de l'hôpital central. Je suis désolée de vous appeler aussi tard mais nous avons soigné un jeune homme du nom de Hale. Il portait un masque et la seule information que nous avons trouvée dans ses affaires est votre numéro de téléphone.

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom là, en revanche je pense l'avoir vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé?

\- Il a été percuté par une voiture. Il a une jambe bien amochée, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Son nom ne vous dit vraiment rien?

\- Non, je l'ai rencontré ce soir. Je ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas comment il a eu mon numéro.

\- Je l'ignore mais il semble vous connaître, il n'arrête pas de prononcer votre nom. Pourriez-vous venir?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire vu la neige.

Je boucle au nez de cette pauvre Victoria et vais demander conseil à mon père. J'aimerais avoir le fin mot de cette histoire mais si cet homme est un pervers je ne préfère pas y aller seule.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller?

\- Je veux une explication papa.

\- L'explication est simple, c'est un psychopathe. Je vais de suite demander un mandat contre lui.

\- Attends au moins de savoir, tu m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu lui faisais confiance.

\- Oui mais là il s'agit de toi c'est différent.

Je lui sourit, attendrie par sa réaction.

\- Tu me maternes trop mon petit papa. Allez accompagne-moi comme ça je ne risquerais rien et on verra ce qu'il a à dire.

Il accepte en bougonnant dans sa moustache. Il confie la sécurité à Emmett et Jasper et demande à tout le monde de rester ici jusqu'au lever du jour.

Si la météo reste sereine ils pourront rentrer chez eux, avec prudence évidemment, mais le danger semble être passé. Nous emmenons Marcus et Jane avec nous afin que la petite soit auscultée. Elle semble aller bien mais il vaut mieux être prudents. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital après une heure de trajet. Ça a été compliqué, vu l'état des routes il a fallut rouler à 10 kilomètres heures au maximum, mais nous sommes arrivés indemnes. Nous laissons Marcus et la petite aux urgences, ils sont immédiatement pris en charge. Les médecins nous disent qu'à priori elle va bien et que nos gestes de premiers secours y sont pour beaucoup. C'est un grand soulagement et heureusement que l'inconnu était là.

En parlant de lui, allons nous expliquer avec le mystérieux monsieur Hale!

Je tombe sur la femme qui m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Elle m'explique l'état du jeune homme et me répète ce qu'elle m'a dit au téléphone. J'apprends cependant quelque chose qui me permet de comprendre pourquoi il a disparu si vite.

\- Il a la moitié du visage brûlé. Ses cicatrices sont récentes mais saines.

\- Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas apparaître en public sans son masque. Est-ce qu'on peut le voir?

\- Oui mais pas longtemps. Il a besoin de repos. Je pense cependant qu'il sera content de votre présence vu comme il vous réclame.

\- Promis je ne serais pas longue. Merci.

\- Bella tu veux que je vienne?

\- Non ça va aller, je veux le voir seule.

\- Très bien. Cries si il te saute dessus. Je ne serais pas loin.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera mais c'est promis. Merci mon petit papa.

Je me dirige dans la chambre. Qui peut être cet homme et comment il me connaît?

Après une **hésitation** j'entre et découvre son visage meurtri par les brûlures et les cicatrices. Le pauvre j'espère qu'il ne souffre pas. Je vois son masque dans le sac qui contient ses vêtements et ses affaires. Aucuns doutes c'est bien l'inconnu. Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Je me fige. Ce grain de beauté au niveau de son annulaire, cette main... C'est impossible! Ses doigts serrent les miens. Non ça ne peut pas être lui!

\- Bella.

\- NON! Ça ne peut pas être toi!

\- Je suis désolé.

Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

\- Désolé de quoi? D'avoir menti? D'avoir fuit? De m'avoir abandonnée? Dis moi Edward, qu'est-ce qui te désole le plus!

\- Désolé d'avoir été si faible. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, mais ce bal masqué était l'occasion de te voir une dernière fois sans être vu.

\- Une dernière fois? Tu prévoyais de faire quoi après? Et pourquoi ressurgir maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? On nous a dit que tu étais mort!

\- J'aurais préféré l'être!

Ma rage redouble face à sa phrase.

\- Tu n'a pas le droit de dire ça!

\- Enfin Bella regardes moi! Je suis un monstre!

\- C'est faux! Et tu es vivant c'est le plus important! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ces six derniers mois Edward? Qui est enterré à ta place?

\- Nous avons été attaqué pendant une ronde de nuit. L'explosion a tué trois de mes équipiers et m'a complètement arraché et brûlé la partie gauche du visage. Le choc a été si violent que j'ai perdu la mémoire pendant plus de quatre mois. Les médecins pensaient que j'étais le soldat Hale. Nos matricules ont dû être mélangés dans l'explosion. J'imagine que c'est lui qui est enterré à ma place. Il n'avait pas de famille, personne n'est donc venu me voir pour m'identifier.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit quand tu as retrouvé la mémoire?

\- A ce moment là j'ai compris que ma vie était gâchée et je ne voulais pas gâcher la tienne. J'ai donc continué à me faire passer pour lui.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? A ta famille, nos amis? Nous avons été brisés par ta mort!

\- Vous auriez été brisés par la vie qu'impose mon nouveau visage, je ne voulais pas de ça. Tu méritais de pouvoir refaire ta vie sereinement.

\- Parce que j'ai eu l'air sereine ce soir? Je ne suis plus sereine depuis six mois Edward! Je dirais même que je ne le suis plus depuis ton départ. Comment tu as pu croire que je ne te soutiendrais pas dans cette épreuve!

\- C'est tout le contraire! Je savais justement que tu ne me quitterais pas et je ne veux pas que tu sois prisonnière d'une promesse de mariage que tu as faite à un homme qui n'existe plus.

\- Cet homme existe toujours! Tu es vivant! Je t'aime plus que tout. Je n'aurais jamais pu refaire ma vie.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- C'est la vérité. Si tu veux qu'on se sépare ça sera à toi de me quitter parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Et si tu pars je continuerais mon chemin seule.

\- Non…

Une larme coule sur le visage de l'amour de ma vie. Je dirige en douceur ma main sur sa peau pour l'essuyer. Puis, lentement je me penche afin de déposer un baiser à ce même endroit. Je sens Edward se tendre mais il ne se retire pas. Je suis blessée, fâchée et plus encore qu'il ait agit comme ça, mais je peux essayer de le comprendre et surtout je ne veux plus jamais le perdre! Il reste l'homme que j'aime et que j'aimerais toute ma vie. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Comment j'ai pu ne pas reconnaître ce regard?

\- Tu l'a reconnu, je l'ai vu. Ça m'a fait peur d'ailleurs, mais tu ne pouvais pas imaginer que ce soit possible.

\- Peut-être... Écoutes je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, mais je t'aime Edward. Malgré la colère que je ressens et qui mettra du temps à se calmer, je ne veux plus être séparée de toi. J'arrive enfin à respirer, ça faisait des mois que je ne le pouvait plus.

\- Je t'aime aussi Bella mais je ne peux pas t'imposer cette vie.

\- Tu ne m'imposes rien. J'ai décidé!

Il ne me répond pas, se contentant de me sourire. Il a compris que je ne resterais pas avec lui par compassion mais par amour. Il n'est plus tout à fait le même à l'extérieur et alors? J'aime un être humain et une âme, pas une apparence. Je me penche alors délicatement vers lui et nous nous embrassons encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Charlie vienne voir ce qu'il se passe et que les masques tombent définitivement...


	7. OS-5 - Arrow

**Présentation :** la magie des masques (Le Twilight Contest)

**Titre :** Arrow

**Couple **: Bella/Edward

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer **: **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephenie Meyer (Chanceuse devant l'Eternelle), Je suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours '' La magie des masques ''**

* * *

POV Bella

Mais qu'est-ce que je fou là ? Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté cette fête bidon ! Costumée en plus ! Mon Dieu... qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? En voyant la fée clochette avec un masque, rajouté, au costume de base, je devinais pourquoi j'avais dit oui ! Marie-Alice Brandon... enfin Alice, elle détestait le Marie et encore plus Marie-Alice. Ma soit-disant meilleure amie. Là je la voyais plutôt comme une garce lilliputienne avec des ailes et une jupe trop courte ! Elle était en train de roucouler avec Peter Pan, son grand blond de petit copain. Jasper Hale.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis le lycée, à l'époque c'était le bad boy, sauf que depuis le jour ou Alice lui avait mis le grappin dessus. En fait c'est Jasper qui avait dragué Alice, il avait eut une sorte de **fascination**, pour elle, c'était une obsession pour lui. Jasper avait changé du tout au tout, il s'était assagi et ses notes avaient augmenté. Il avait intégré la fac et maintenant monsieur était éducateur auprès de jeune en difficulté sociale. Ironique non. Alice disait à qui voulait l'entendre que tout ça était grâce à elle.

Alice n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien, je l'aimais mais ce soir je lui en voulais d'avoir réussie à me faire venir ici. La fête costumé annuelle de ses patrons. Elle travaillait comme assistante pour une créatrice de mode. Esmée Cullen. Du coup elle voyageait dans le monde entier avec sa célèbre et richissime patronne, elles s'entendaient à merveille. J'étais heureuse pour mon amie, c'était le job de ses rêves, mais moi ce n'était pas mon monde. Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée, les mondanités, le luxe. Je n'étais qu'une petite assistante maternelle qui passait son temps entouré de petits de 3 ans maximum.

**\- Zaza tu es venue !**

**\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**

Mon nom était Isabella, tout le monde m'appeler Bella, mais non, Alice m'appelait Zaza ! N'importe quoi ! Vu mon ton sec, je pense qu'elle avait comprit que je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle fit une moue qui se voulait attendrissante mais moi, si j'étais dans un dessin animé japonnais, mon double déguisé en diable serait en train de lui taper dessus avec une énorme massue en bois pour ensuite la piétiner.

**\- Tu es déguisée en quoi ?**

**\- En moi avec un masque !**

**\- Bella tu n'es pas drôle, fallait jouer le jeu.**

**\- J'ai un masque non ? Le thème c'est bal masqué. Je suis dans le thème. De toute façon je reste pas longtemps. Tu voulais que je vienne, je suis venue.**

**\- Bella... viens prendre un verre, regarde un peu comme le jardin est aménagé, c'est beau non ?**

Je devais reconnaître que l'endroit était remarquable. La propriété était immense, toute la fête se passait dehors, il y avait des guirlandes lumineuses partout dans les arbres et arbustes du jardin, de grandes torches enflammées, on se croirait à Koh-Lanta à la cérémonie du flambeau quand les « aventuriers » éliminent l'un des leurs. « Leur sentence est irrévocable ! » ça me démangeait de le faire.

Alice me conduisit juqu'au buffet, des serveurs en costume, eux aussi masqués servaient les convives. Je suis sûre que c'est pas de la bouffe de chez Lidl ! Alice demanda à ce qu'on me serve une coupe de champagne, j'acceptais, il n'y avait plus que l'alcool pour me sauver maintenant. Comme si Dieu était de mon côté ce soir mon téléphone sonna, Alice me demanda de pas répondre mais je me foutais de son ordre.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- C'est moi Bella.**

**\- Oh Charlie... enfin papa. Ça va ?**

**\- Oui, je voulais savoir si ça allait. Tu es bien arrivé à ta soirée ?**

**\- Oui. Mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps. C'est trop snob pour moi.**

**\- Tu veux que je te rappelle dans 1h pour te dire de rentrer d'urgence ?**

**\- Tu ferais ça ?**

**\- Bien sûr, tu es ma fille.**

**\- J'accepte avec plaisir ! Je compte sur toi !**

**\- Je n'oublierais pas. Mais sois prudente, ne bois pas trop si tu prends le volant. D'accord ?**

**\- Oui papa. Mais je suis venue en taxi.**

**\- C'est bien. Je pourrais venir te chercher.**

**\- Merci beaucoup Char... papa.**

**\- Je t'en pris. Allez, à tout à l'heure ma puce.**

**\- Oui. Merci.**

Je raccrochais ne dissimulant pas mon sourire. Alice me regarda avec insistance, je ne lui révélerais pas mon plan.

**\- C'était Charlie. Tu sais comment il est. Toujours inquiet.**

**\- Oui. Comment ça va entre vous ?**

**\- On apprends à ce connaître. Ça me fait bizarre quand il me dit « Ma puce » ou « Ma chérie ». J'ai du mal à dire « papa » aussi.**

**\- C'est normal après tout ce temps.**

**\- Oui.**

A 25 ans je venais de retrouver mon père, ça fait 6 mois. Quand ma mère avait apprit sa grossesse elle avait fuit sans parler de moi à mon père. Elle avait accouché puis m'avait abandonnée sans donner son nom ni celui de mon père, ni même me nommer moi. Heureusement pour moi j'avais été adopté à l'âge d'1 mois, mes parents adoptifs, des gens merveilleux m'avait baptisé Isabella. De bébé X j'étais passés à Isabella Montgomery.

Je n'avais jamais rejeté l'idée que mes parents biologique était encore en vie. Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais caché la vérité, j'ai toujours su que j'avais été adoptée. Ils ne m'avaient jamais empêché de retrouver mes véritables parents, ils m'y avaient d'ailleurs encouragé. J'étais partie dans l'idée que j'avais été abandonnée car mes parents ne pouvaient pas m'assumer ou quelque choses comme ça. J'avais refusé de croire que c'était parce qu'on ne voulait pas de moi. Pendant longtemps, mes recherches n'avait rien donnée, j'avais même abandonné pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'au jour de mes 21 ans où j'avais reçut un lettre de ma mère naturel, daté de ma naissance, m'expliquant tout.

Elle ne m'avait pas voulut, elle ne voulait pas d'enfant alors elle m'avait abandonnée par manque d'amour. Elle avait écrit cette lettre afin que je la reçoive le jour de toute majorité, comme ça elle n'avait aucun risque d'être obligé de jouer un rôle dans ma vie. Cette **révélation** avait été dure à encaisser, le sentiment de rejet était violent, j'avais trop idéalisé ma vraie mère. De plus j'avais appris qu'elle s'était tuée dans un accident de voiture quelque mois plus tôt.

Elle n'avait jamais donné le nom de mon père, c'est mon frère Emmett, l'ainé de la famille, fils naturel de mes parents, qui, a force de recherche dans le passé de ma « mère » avait découvert le nom de Charlie Swan. Ça avait été long, il ne m'en avait jamais parlé mais il avait trouvé.

Charlie n'avait jamais été au courant de la grossesse de Renée, ma mère. C'était désormais un policier à la retraite et il habitait lui aussi à Los Angeles. Nous nous étions rencontré et je l'avais aimé toute de suite. Nous avions beaucoup pleuré, parlé pendant des heures... maintenant nous essayons de construire quelque chose. Il n'était pas marié et jamais il n'avait eut d'enfant. Bien sûr ma famille adoptive m'encourageait à nouer un lien avec Charlie, ils savaient que de toute façon je les aimais et que personne ne pouvait les remplacer.

**\- Bella ?**

Je regardais Alice qui me souriait. J'étais partie dans mes pensées.

**\- Il faut que j'aille retrouver Jasper. Prend toi à manger et viens avec nous.**

**\- Oui. Ok.**

Alice embrassa ma joue et retourna vers Jasper Peter Pan. Moi je me faufilais entre SpiderMan et Batman qui galéraient pour manger et boire avec leur masque. Je dépassais CatWoman qui s'enfonça dans la pelouse avec ses talons et qui en conséquence renversa la moitié de son verre. Je ricanais doucement. Finalement la soirée pourrait être drôle !

Je réfléchissais à quoi choisir comme entrée. J'hésitais entre de la piémontaise ou une multitude de petits fours, la **tentation **était grande. Bon je pris de tout. Je décidais même de goûter le caviar. C'était dégueulasse ! Trop salé, ça croquait et se coinçait entre mes dents. Bah c'était la première fois et la dernière. Ça se fait si je crache par terre ? Je connais personne en plus. Bon non, un peu de tenu.

**\- Je peux avoir la cuillère ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

Un type s'était plantée à côté de moi et voulait une cuillère. Je réalisais alors que j'avais pris la petite cuillère du caviar.

**\- Oh pardon. Tenez... mais c'est pas bon !**

**\- Je sais, c'est pas pour moi. Je fais le service pour une veille dame de ma famille. Elle n'a plus assez de dents pour que les oeufs y restent coincés.**

Je ricanais doucement.

**\- Alors Arrow ?**

**\- Dieu Merci ! J'en ai marre d'entendre « Tu es en Robin des Bois ? ». Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît le justicier de Starling City !**

**\- Oliver Queen est canon.**

**\- Il paraît. Et vous c'est quoi votre costume ?**

**\- Juste moi avec un masque quelconque.**

**\- Original.**

**\- C'est mieux que d'avoir l'air aussi débile que la fausse cendrillon qui galère à avancer avec sa robe, ses talons, son verre et son assiette. 10 dollars qu'elle tombe ou se tâche !**

**\- C'est ma cousine !**

Oh merde ! La boulette ! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me rattraper. Rien ne me venait à l'esprit à part m'excuser.

**\- Je... pardon.. c'est..**

**\- Je plaisante. Je la connais pas.**

Je fermais les yeux, soulagée et en me sentant moins bête d'un coup. Arrow se mit à rire, je souris.

**\- Vous m'avez eut !**

Il allait répondre quand Cendrillon tomba en poussant un cris, elle fut rattraper par Dark Vador mais la force ne devait pas être avec lui car il tomba avec elle. Je cachais au maximum mon fou rire, Arrow essayait de ce cacher lui aussi sans trop de succès. La scène était hilarante, Cendrillon criait et Dark Vador essayait de se relever aidé par un des Daft Punk et d'un Iron Man. Une fois la pauvre princesse remise sur pied elle partie probablement humiliée. Arrow se tourna vers moi en souriant.

**\- Je dois y aller juste vous avec un masque. Ma grand mère va pas tarder à devoir aller se coucher.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- A plus tard peut-être.**

**\- Oh non... je vais pas tarder à rentrer. Je suis invitée par une amie mais je connais personne ici.**

**\- On ne sait jamais.**

Je souriais et il me laissa. Je ne restais pas non plus au buffet, j'allais rejoindre Alice et Jasper à une table. Ils étaient assis avec Shrek et Fiona. Cool. Alice me regarda en souriant.

**\- Bella, voici ma patronne Esmée et son mari Carlisle.**

Les hôtes déguisés en ogre vert ? C'était drôle je trouvais. Je les saluais en m'excusant d'être venue en jean et t-shirt et un bout de tissus que j'avais déchiré pour en faire un masque. Ils ne s'en offusquèrent pas, au contraire. Quelques secondes après Arrow au bras d'une princesse Leia un peu fatiguée se joignirent à nous. Arrow me sourit, Alice le salua sans le nommé, Jasper aussi et personne ne me présenta. Je crois que j'étais transparente. Pas grave, la nourriture était super bonne je m'empiffrais un peu... beaucoup même.

**\- Vous voyez qu'on se revoit.**

Arrow était à mes côtés. Je souris et finis de vidée ma bouche avant de répondre

**\- Ouais. Mais je pars dans pas longtemps. Charlie m'attend.**

**\- Charlie ?**

**\- Mon père.**

**\- Vous êtes si jeune que ça pour avoir un couvre feu ?**

**\- Je connais mon père depuis 6 mois, alors... je profite de lui.**

**\- Vous n'avez que 6 mois ? La vache !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

**\- J'ai été adopté et j'ai retrouvé mon père biologique i mois.**

**\- Oh je vois. Je suis adopté aussi.**

**\- Ah.**

Il sourit et Shrek me posa une question.

**\- Vous travaillez dans la mode vous aussi ?**

**\- Si on veut... je teste la qualité et la résistance des vêtements après qu'il soit aspergé de bave, de vomis de pipi ou… enfin vous voyez.**

Silence autour de la table. Sauf Arrow que je voyais tressauter de rire discrètement. C'est Alice qui mit fin au malaise. Ces gens sont trop guindé.

**\- Elle est assistante maternelle ! Elle s'occupe de bébé d ans. Et visiblement ils peuvent pas encore lui dire que son humour est nul !**

Bah voyons, c'est moi qui suis nulle ! C'est eux qui n'y connaisse rien ! Je boudais et je sentis un discret coup d'épaule de la part d'Arrow. Je me sentis moins seule. Fiona reprit la parole alors que nous fûmes rejoint par Wonder Woman avec 20 kilo en trop, qui s'assit sans un mot. Je crois que si elle respirait trop fort son costume allait craquer.

**\- C'est un beau métier assistante maternelle. Pourquoi ce métier ?**

**\- Euh... pourquoi pas ? J'aime le contact avec les enfants, j'aime m'occuper d'eux. Peut-être un lien avec mon enfance.**

**\- Un gros traumatisme ?**

**\- Un mère qui m'a abandonné sans dire à Charlie, mon père, qu'elle était enceinte. Depuis j'ai retrouvé mon père biologique. **

Nouveau malaise. Wonder Woman but de travers et Shrek lui tapa doucement dans le dos. La veille princesse leia, qui devait être la seule à ne pas avoir de masque, sourit et parla.

**\- Elle a du franc parler la petite ! J'aime bien ! Bravo ! Dit la danseuse étoile, faut que j'aille au toilette !**

**\- Je ne suis pas une danseuse étoile grand mère.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu portes des collant vert ?!**

Je ris tandis qu'Arrow se leva avant d'aller vers sa grand-mère. Alice se pencha vers moi alors que je cherchais à voir si je n'avais pas manqué l'appelle de Charlie.

**\- Tu plombes l'ambiance ! Arrête d'être grognon !**

**\- Ils sont trop coincés.**

Alice soupira et un orchestre commença à jouer, plusieurs princesses et autre super héros sur mirent à danser. Des musiques lentes et chiantes. Allez papa... appelle. Sonne téléphone, sonne ! Ça fait bien 1h non ? S'il te plaît Charlie, appelle moi !

Un énorme coup de tonnerre raisonna au dessus de nos têtes. C'était assez courant ici. Rien d'assez terrible pour me faire peur. Je buvais mon je-ne-sais-combientième verre d'alcool, quand Arrow et la princesse Leia reprirent place à notre table. Tout le monde parlaient sauf moi. Arrow enleva sa capuche découvrant ses cheveux brun-roux en bataille. Il avait les traits fin, il était plutôt beau.

**\- Vous allez bien ?**

**\- Je m'ennuie.**

**\- Moi aussi.**

**\- Vous êtes jeune et beau. Allez draguer une blanche-neige ou une CatWoman... J'en ai vu au moins 3 !**

**\- Je sais. Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai déjà quelqu'un. Enfin je suis sur le dossier. En drague quoi...**

**\- Et ça avance ?**

**\- Je sais pas trop.**

**\- Courage.**

**\- Et vous ? Je connais Harry Potter là bas ! Ou mon acolyte, Arsenal ! Ça vous tente ?**

**\- Non... merci.**

Un deuxième coup de tonnerre se fit entendre mais là... d'énormes goûtes nous tomèrent dessus. Ce fut la panique totale. Tout le monde criait en cherchant à s'abriter de la pluie. Seule grand-mère Leia applaudit en riant.

**\- Enfin un truc chouette dans cette soirée mortelle !**

Je souris et Arrow l'aida à entrer dans la maison. Une fois que tout le monde fût réfugié dans le grand salon de la villa, après 20 bonnes minutes de panique, Shrek s'excusa de l'imprévu, comme s'il pouvait contrôler la météo. Il promit un organisation rapide pour que la fête continue à l'intérieur. J'y voyais là une occasion de partir et heureusement pour moi, mon téléphone sonna enfin. Je m'approchais mine de rien d'Alice avant de répondre.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Comme promis. Ça fait une heure pile !**

**\- Oui... merci. Mais ça va Charlie ?**

**\- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?**

**\- Oh zut rien de grave ?**

Charlie rit et Alice fronça les sourcils en me regardant.

**\- Je viens ?**

**\- Oh non...**

**\- Un taxis alors ?**

**\- Oui... oui oui ! Bien sûr. Je fais au plus vite papa !**

**\- Oui. Tu aurais dû faire actrice Bella !**

**\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Bon j'arrive !**

**\- Appelle moi quand tu es chez toi.**

**\- Promis. À tout de suite !**

Je raccrochais et Alice parla.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Charlie à un problème, sa... machine à laver a cassé et il y a de l'eau partout enfin je sais pas trop. Je vais aller l'aider.**

**\- La... machine à laver à cassé ?**

**\- Oui. Pas de bol. Je vais appeler un taxi et rentrer. En plus cette fête est nulle !**

**\- Non, je rencontre plein de monde. C'est très intéressant.**

**\- C'est ton monde, ton domaine, pas le mien.**

**\- Désolée. Bon... va sauver Charlie et sa machine à laver qui fuit.**

**\- Merci. Je t'appelle demain. Embrasse Jasper Pan pour moi !**

**\- Oui.**

Je l'embrassais et m'éloignais de la cohue, l'orchestre se remit à jouer dans le grand salon et par bonheur le traiteur avait des stocks à manger et à boire dans la cuisine de la villa. Donc tout repris comme si de rien n'était. J'appelais un taxi et attendis dehors, sur le porche qu'il arrive. Il pleuvait des cordes mais il ne faisait pas froid. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, je tournais la tête pour voir Arrow s'avancer vers moi. Il allait vite, il se planta alors devant moi, pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa durement. Étonné je répondis à son baiser.

Il me souleva, nouant mes jambes à sa taille, il me plaqua contre le mur de la maison et intensifia son baiser forçant le barrage de mes dents avec sa langue. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux sans aucune **hésitation. **Je gémis contre sa bouche et mes hanches allèrent à la rencontre des siennes. À bout de souffle il s'écarta de moi et posa son front contre le mien.

**\- Tu rentres chez toi ?**

**\- Oui. C'est pas mon monde ici.**

**\- Je sais... mais il va falloir t'y faire. Ce sont mes parents.**

**\- Je sais Edward... je sais. Et je t'aime mais... je ne suis pas à l'aise.**

**\- Chérie, ça fait trois mois qu'on sort ensemble. J'aimerais leur dire.**

**\- Après les bides que j'ai pris ?**

**\- Ma grand-mère t'adore !**

**\- C'est gentil. Elle a l'air cool.**

**\- Oui. Mes parents se doute de quelque choses. Ce week-end je leur parle.**

**\- Ok. De tout façon tu m'aimes non ?**

**\- Oui. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent. Je t'aime ! Je rentre avec toi. Tu veux bien.**

**\- Oui... j'ai trop besoin de m'envoyer en l'air.**

**\- On s'est vu à midi.**

**\- Je sais et alors ? Elle a un problème la danseuse étoile !**

**\- La ferme ! Tu avais promis de t'habiller avec le costume de Cannary ! Tu sais, la copine de Arrow, tenue en cuire, perruque blonde et masque noir !**

**\- Le costume est chez moi. Il n'est pas trop tard !**

Il rit et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mon taxi arriva et nous montâmes dedans pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais rencontrer Edward grâce à Alice. J'étais chez elle quand il était venu récupérer quelque chose pour sa mère. Nous avions discuté et échangé nos numéros dans le dos d'Alice. Depuis nous étions ensemble mais personne ne le savait. J'avais peur d'être rejetée par sa famille.

**\- La soirée n'était pas si mauvaise. C'était marrant de faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas. J'ai aimé te draguer une nouvelle fois. **

Je l'embrassais et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

\- **J'ai aimé que tu me drague Edward. Je dois avouer que pour ce point là oui, c'était plutôt drôle. Dis c'était qui Wonder Woman ?**

**\- Ma tante, la sœur de ma mère. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Elle ne s'est as présenter quand elle est arrivé. Je me demandais juste.**

**\- Tu l'as pas vu dans ses plus belle fringue !**

Je ris et sous une pluies toujours battante, le taxi me déposa chez moi. Je pris le temps d'appeler Charlie pour lui dire que j'étais bien rentrée. Il me souhaita bonne nuit et j'allais enfiler la tenue en cuir noir de Cannary, une des partenaires d'Arrow. J'allais ensuite retrouver mon petit ami et enfin la soirée fut bonne, merveilleuse, fantastique... jouissive !


	8. Nous avons lu? Et bien votons maintenant

Et voilà.

Il est minuit...

Les participations à notre troisième concours "La magie des masques" sont maintenant terminées.

* * *

Cinq OS, c'est peu et en même temps beaucoup… Nous remercions toutes les auteures (ben oui on l'avoue : que des filles) et leurs bêtas, pour leur participation.

Maintenant, place à la partie "difficile" du concours :

CHOISIR !

Et oui... Il faut choisir. C'est dur de choisir... On sait... Mais que voulez-vous... Soit on est "sadique" soit on ne l'est pas... Et nous nous le sommes...

Donc une fois ce choix Cornélien effectué il faut voter... pour votre OS préféré.

Pour cela rendez-vous sur FanFiction, sur notre profil.

Le vote sera ouvert du **jeudi 2 avril (00h01) au samedi 18 avril (23h59)**

Pour voter vous devez être identifié(e), donc loguez-vous (si c'est pas déjà fait), si vous n'avez pas de compte vous pouvez en créer un en quelques minutes... (Si vous avez besoin d'aide nous sommes là pour vous guider)

Sur la page "Pen Name" ou "Profil" : Le Twilight Contest sur FanFiction. Tout en haut de la page, centré, vous avez : le sondage "Poll" suivi d'un petit lien pour vous conduire au sondage. (Voir photo sur Facebook)

Vous voilà donc devant la grille des choix...

Les cinq OS sont listés avec en bout de ligne une case à cocher.

Un clic sur la case correspondant à votre OS préféré.

Vous êtes sûres de votre choix ? Oui? Alors vous validez votre choix en appuyant sur le bouton "Voter".

* * *

**ATTENTION ! Pour une raison n'appartenant qu'à FanFiction les OS ne sont pas forcément listés dans leur ordre de publication.**

* * *

Et voilà... Vous avez voté...

Nous vous remercions de votre "participation" a ce second concours.

Si, si, vous avez participé... Que serait un concours d'écriture sans lecteurs (lectrices) ?

Le **19 avril** nous vous révélerons le nom des auteures et le résultat de vos votes.

\- LTC -

Le Staff : Le Twilight Contest

**Lisa, Debby**


	9. Les masques tombent

Nous sommes le 19 avril minuit.

Le sondage est fermé.

Vous l'avez bien mérité :

Voici tout d'abord le nom des auteures qui nous ont fait le plaisir de participer.

**-LTC-**

**OS-1 - Les masques immortels **\- Alena Robynelfe

**-LTC-**

**OS-2 - Maya et Willy** \- Lexi Bell's33

**-LTC-**

**OS-3 - Le bal de la saint Charlie** \- SBRocket

**-LTC-**

**OS-4 - Le bal de Pâques **\- MissV27

**-LTC-**

**OS-5 - Arrow -** Lexi Bell's33

**-LTC-**

Alors ? Les aviez-vous reconnues ?

Merci à toutes

_**Le Staff LTC**_

_**Lisa - Déb**_


	10. Roulement de tambour

**LES RÉSULTATS du Contest "La magie des masques"**

Cela a été semble-t-il extrêmement difficile mais vous avez finalement fait votre choix. (le dernier vote a eu lieu à 2 minutes du délai... et a été décisif...)

Les trois OS ayant remporté le plus de votes sont :

A la 3ème place avec 10 voix :

**OS-2 - Maya et Willy **de **LexiBell's33**

A la 2nde place avec 19 voix :

**OS-5 - Arrow **de **LexiBell's33**

Enfin à la première place avec 20 voix :

**OS-3 - Le bal de la saint** Charlie** de SBRocket **

_Félicitations à celles qui ont obtenu le plus de suffrages et bravo à toutes les participantes._

_Vous pouvez consulter l'ensemble du classement sur le sondage sur notre profil ou sur notre page Facebook._

Le staff LTC :

Déborah - Lisa


End file.
